


Never give all the heart

by noreen



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noreen/pseuds/noreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU文，Eduardo身为蜘蛛侠，而Mark是钢铁侠。<br/><i>“你知道我的身份，那还有什么用？”Eduardo咬牙切齿的说，“你给我发了一条Facebook留言，写着‘Wardo你是不是蜘蛛侠’，但你甚至不愿意接听我给你打回去的50个电话。</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Give All The Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417924) by [bysine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bysine/pseuds/bysine). 



> 2012年翻译旧作。译者语力不足，有些微暴力描写。包含TSN，钢铁侠，钢铁侠2的剧透。
> 
> 译注部分：如果我认为文中一些内容是看了这三部（系列）电影也不一定会理解的，如FB商务相关、钢铁侠电影中没有提及的漫画背景内容，我会采取[b]文内注[/b]方式；如果我认为文中内容是和钢铁侠电影剧情相关的，会采取[b]文后注[/b]的方式。

“说真的，你还能更扯吗？”

Eduardo又一次从Mark屋顶上的洞里（译注①）钻了进来。  
这真让人生气，因为那可是一个十分方便的洞，根据JARVIS（译注②）的计算，它根本不会构成安全隐患。

做出这一计算时，蜘蛛侠还没有出现在Palo Alto。

“‘我是钢铁侠’？”Eduardo说，“这到底是什么？”

“这是事实真相，”Mark回答，“我认为没什么理由要撒谎，所以我说出了事实。”

Eduardo叹了口气。  
“难道你就不能满足于，我不知道，一个公开的秘密吗？”

“如果这是一个公开的秘密，那么它就破坏了作为一个秘密的意义。”Mark简而言之。  
他的解释合乎情理。Eduardo只能同意他的说法。  
“你的面罩呢？你没有戴上你的面罩。”

“你知道我的身份，那还有什么用？”Eduardo咬牙切齿的说，“你给我发了一条Facebook留言，写着‘Wardo你是不是蜘蛛侠’，但你甚至不愿意接听我给你打回去的五十通电话。”

“三十九通，”Mark说，当Wardo生气的瞪着他的时候，他问道，“你来这里干什么？”

“两件事，”Eduardo回答，“第一件——你怎么知道我是蜘蛛侠？”

“直觉。”

“ _直觉_ 。”Eduardo怀疑的重复他的句子。

“依靠我编写的程序所带来的直觉，这个程序可以追踪你的Facebook发言，并且报告蜘蛛侠出现的地方，从你与蜘蛛侠的所在地中我观察到了两者间的可识别关联，”Mark说，“这很容易。”

“这很容易——”Eduardo开始想说些什么，但是他停了下来，做了个深呼吸，“天啊，你真是一个——”他又停了下来，一手抚脸，“好吧。下一件事。告诉我那和蜘蛛侠无关。”

“你在说什么？”

“该死的， _这个_ 。所有这些。”  
他手指不稳的指着Mark背后的工作室，在那里，最新的战衣已经喷涂了一半，Mark II与Mark III（译注③）伫立在墙边各自的展示柜中。

Mark摆出了一个嘲弄的微笑，因为Wardo就只是——  
“你是在问我，钢铁侠的出现是否与你有关？”

“对，我是在问你，你做这些是不是出于某种疯狂的尝试——”

“告诉我，”Mark说，他猛的拉开了身上羊绒衫的拉链，解开了衬衫最上面的四颗扣子，透露出维持他生命的方舟反应堆所发出的蓝色辉光（译注④）。

“告诉我这和你有关。”

Mark无须说出类似于 _我几乎死在那里_ 的话，因为仅只目睹这一事物已经足够让Eduardo畏缩，愧疚与惧怕从他的脸上闪过。

如果Mark是个更好的家伙，他不会让事情这样发展。  
但是Mark不是。  
一直到Mark几乎失去了他的心脏，他才意识到他是有心的。

而在那些Mark _已然失去_ 的事物中——

“我很抱歉。”Eduardo说，虽然没有任何事情是他的错。  
他的眼睛从方舟反应堆转向了Mark的脸庞，寻找着Mark情绪的迹象。

Mark稳稳的回视Eduardo，他想起了自己在阿富汗的那个洞穴中的日子，他在那里全神贯注的打造出了简陋粗糙的战衣雏形。（译注⑤）  
他被初代战衣的气味呛的呼吸困难，眼睛半盲；钢铁味与压过一切的血液、汗水以及硫磺的味道。

他记得在那一时刻、在极大的恐慌与肾上腺素之中的思绪， _我要回家_ 。  
还有另外的思绪——更静谧隐忍，但是急迫程度与之相当： _Wardo_ 。

“这与你没有任何关系，”Mark对Eduardo说，“钢铁侠与你没有任何关系，还有Facebook，以及蜘蛛侠。”

Mark的意思是他无需为此道歉，但是Eduardo看起来被刺的生疼。

Mark可以分辨出此情此景中诸多的截然不同。  
Eduardo不再是那个站在柯克兰宿舍门口，一手拿着勒令停止信，一边说着 _如果出了什么问题，你可以告诉我_ 的人了。  
Eduardo在纽约拯救民众，制止犯罪，他 _并非_ Mark的——并非Mark的CFO，当然也并非他最好的朋友。

而现如今，Mark身上的所有东西都出了错，他没有得到Eduardo，他得到了一套战衣。

“好吧。”Eduardo说。  
他的嘴唇紧紧的抿成了一条线，当他穿着那身制服的时候，看穿他的肩膀有多么紧绷实在太过容易。

他戴上了面罩，一瞬之间，Mark看到他从Eduardo变成了蜘蛛侠——从混乱与受伤转为了一个英雄。  
因为这才是Wardo的身份，不论报纸会说些什么。  
钢铁侠可能是一个未知数——Mark尽力了，当然，去做正确的事；他比他平生所做的都更加努力——但是没有人会怀疑蜘蛛侠能够挽救全局。

“如果你需要什么，钢铁侠，我会乐意随时帮忙。”

Mark的喉咙突然干涩了起来。  
“如果你不在附近呢？”

那本来是无法分辨的，但是Eduardo就这么在他的面罩之下露出了微笑。

“你知道如何找到我。”

***

“ _我成功的将世界和平尽掌手中_ ？”Eduardo不敢相信的问。  
或者说，是蜘蛛侠在这么问，当他在股东会议的前一晚路过了Facebook办公室的时候。

“Chris想到了这个，”Mark说，“这很抓人眼球。我同意了。”

Mark在阿富汗的某个地方超音速飞行并且违背了一大堆军方领空协议的第二天，他给Chris打了电话。  
“我需要你帮助我成为钢铁侠。”这是Mark说的第一句话。  
（“你是不是在开玩笑？”这是Chris的回答，这一直持续到Mark邀请他来观看Mark III的性能为止。）  
就这样，Chris与那些Mark根本没想到他能够打交道的人打起了交道，包括五角大楼内的家伙们，作为交换，Mark的言论要大部分遵照Chris的建议。

Eduardo耸耸肩。  
“随你便。我认为这是种自大与天真的恐怖结合。”他顿了顿，“还有，你也是。”

他没有脱下他的面罩。  
门外，Mark的秘书实习生看起来因为Zuckerberg先生在与 _蜘蛛侠_ 谈话而有点表现异常。

这可说不通。  
这个女人已经在为钢铁侠工作了，那当然就足够了。

“你可以直接从前门进来，”Mark对Eduardo说，“你是这里的股东。应该已经有人帮你打上了安全标志。”

“他们能不能也做一个写着‘蜘蛛侠’的安全标志？你的窗户很难从外面打开。”

“你根本就不应该打的开我的窗户。”Mark指出这点。

“我有我的办法。”Eduardo说。  
他在办公室里走来走去，拿起东西然后欣赏它们——被装裱起来的时代杂志封面，以可再生能源、钢铁侠与社交网络的未来这三方面为报道重点（‘ _Mark的方舟反应堆（译注：原文Mark's Arc，有双关，也呼应了电影，曾出现在《钢铁侠2》的某本杂志上）：Facebook创始人改变世界的另一种方法_ ’）；颁发给钢铁侠的勋章，以表彰钢铁侠阻止了绯红机甲（译注：Crimson Dynamo，钢铁侠系列中的反派，一身红色的铠甲，内里的操作者有历代更换，初代开发者为《钢铁侠2》出现的俄罗斯科学家）在中国总理访问白宫期间造成的破坏；一组照片，是他们在Facebook用户突破六亿后举办的庆祝派对上照的。

“你难道没有监管整个纽约？”Mark问。

“有人通知我，这是一个特别重要的会议。”Eduardo回他。

Mark不知道为什么Eduardo会在这里；Eduardo从来不参与股东会议。  
但Mark没有问，而Eduardo没有解释。  
他同样没有解释他为什么以蜘蛛侠的身份前来。

在某种层面上，这件事有一个很完美的解释——Eduardo从不造访Facebook办公室，但是蜘蛛侠可以。  
Eduardo和Mark并不真的处于可以相互交谈的关系，但蜘蛛侠与钢铁侠可以自由的这么做。  
他可以想象出Eduardo带着这样的结论，在他的脑海里给自己设下这样的界限，就好像那会有什么区别似的。

至今为止，这可能确实有一些区别，因为现实是Eduardo正站在他的办公室里，他们两个人的对话甚至接近于善意的玩笑。

Mark的手机响了。  
是Chris打来的。

“Mark，Audrey告诉我蜘蛛侠现在正在你的办公室里。是不是真的？”

“对，”Mark说，“能不能请你通知职员们，不要再监视我的访客了？”

“她是你的秘书，她应该注意你的动向。”Chris说。  
他听起来气喘吁吁，像是他已经放弃了乘坐电梯，现在正在 _楼梯上疾奔_ 。  
“这是一次绝佳的照相机会。你应该告诉我这些事。”

“不，不论怎么样这都不是一次绝佳的照相机会，还有我不会告诉你任何事。”Mark回答他，“蜘蛛侠完全不想要被拍到——”当他这么说的时候他瞟了一眼Eduardo， Eduardo摇了摇头，他感觉到一种类似于满足的情绪——“我也不想。”

“Mark，听着——”

“他走了。通过窗户。你也许应该放弃，然后去坐电梯。”

他们两人合力打开了一扇窗户，使它宽到足以让Eduardo跳出去。

“这太难了，”Mark说，“也许我们应该给你一张安保通行证。

Eduardo的一只手抵着玻璃，另一只手撑着窗户框；他现在完美的平衡了身体，姿态自然轻松，完完全全就像是报纸或是数不清的Youtube视频里的带着面罩的超级英雄。

“你需要做点什么，”Eduardo说，“也许我能再来逛逛。”

***

在Mark莫名其妙不得不出席的晚宴与筹款派对中，他被问到的最多的问题是“你的钢铁侠战衣中有没有连着Facebook？”

Mark以前会做的事情就是说出‘是’或‘否’然后走开，但是他已经被告知不能这么做，Chris的一些努力让他看起来没有那么冷酷无情了。（为什么Chris要费这个麻烦，这对Mark来说是个谜。）

这些日子以来，他通常会以这种带点嘲弄的语气回答：“对，这就是我们为什么发明了Timeline（译注：Timeline，有翻译成“动态时报”或“时间轴”的，鉴于这俩翻译都不是很官方，所以保留了英文，它是Facebook在11年发布的一个界面功能，有利于信息整合，不利于用户隐私，在12年1月已经向所有用户强制性推广）。”或是“不，如果我在看着我邻居家的狗的照片，那会让驾驶战衣变的有点困难”，问题的答案取决于是谁在提问，还有他有多暴躁。

他现在正在某个鸡尾酒招待会上对某个Instagram（译注：某个照片共享的移动应用软件，Facebook在12年4月收购了这家公司，不用怀疑，作者是因为这条新闻才提及这家企业的，因为这篇文是12年5月的）创始人重复着这个问题的某种版本，突然间他看到Eduardo从什么地方走了出来，正在穿过房间。

Eduardo穿着一套西装，那和他曾经—— _曾几何时_ ——常穿的西装几乎一样。  
以前，他通常会让他的衬衫领口一直敞开着，Mark记得这一点。  
但是今天晚上他系着一条领带，Mark很清楚，如果他打开领结、解开领口，他会看见底下熟悉的红蓝色的衣物；Wardo的第二层皮肤。

他正在兴致勃勃的与几个Mark不认识的人聊天，但当Mark盯着他的一瞬，他抬眼瞟了过来。

蜘蛛感应。没错。

Mark模模糊糊的感觉到有什么人在对他说着什么事，但是在这一刻，他觉得房间里只剩下他和Eduardo。  
在Eduardo看着Mark的眼神中，潜藏着什么。  
那感觉像是期待，但当Mark捕捉到它的时候，它又消失不见，换上了某种类似于认命的东西，某种一闪而过的情绪。

Eduardo转身离开，就像他出现时候的那样突兀，徒留一种模糊的钝痛凝聚在Mark的胸口。  
隐藏在他的衬衫与领带之下，钯元素的内核（译注⑥）持续稳定的发着光。

这两者，他想要知道，哪一个更能证明Mark Zuckerberg是有心的？

他没有时间更深的思考，因为Dustin正在挤过人群来到Mark身边，Mark V的手提箱铐在他的手腕上。

“抱歉。”Mark心不在焉的说。  
他从Instagram的那个家伙（Kenneth？Kevin？不论如何他似乎都有些无礼。Mark可以稍后知道他的名字，或做些损害控制之类的事。那是不是他们想要的？）（译注：Instagram的创始人名字叫Kevin Systrom，Mark猜的第二个名字对了）身边走开，走向了Dustin。

“怎么了？”

“旧金山。有人在金门大桥挟持了人质，”Dustin告诉他，“我帮你拿手里的饮料。”

“如果我把四季酒店（译注：Four Seasons，世界知名的顶级酒店，比尔盖茨是其大股东，上海就有一家）的舞厅窗户打破，你觉得他们会介意吗？”Mark一边问着一边将他没有喝过的红酒与手提箱对换。

“我觉得他们会给增加点混账得分之类的东西，所以不要这么干。”

Mark V套组十分美妙，它能够快速将战衣紧密、轻巧的折叠进一个手提箱中。  
他脱去运动上衣，给了手提箱一踢，箱子打开，展现出一系列金属配件，与此同时，宾客们已经转头注意着他的动向。

 _瞧着吧_ ，Mark带着一种不明所以的巨大骄傲，一边这样想着，一边将他的双手伸进终于浮现出的钢铁手套中。 _它甚至更棒了_ 。

当他猛的张开双臂的时候，周围响起了一片抽气声，Mark V恰到好处的覆盖了他的身体，线缆与外壳覆以一层轻量合金，全部喷涂以特色鲜明的火红与金色。  
机甲像鳞片一样接二连三的包裹住他的身体，然后是向上浮起的头盔，武装住他的双耳与他的后脑，下侧折起以保护他的下颌，最后一声铿然作响，面部护甲向下滑出覆盖住他的面庞。

（译注：如果需要查看Mark V的手提箱、手铐、战衣造型以帮助理解的话，请看24楼的补充资料。）

“ _飞行系统就绪_ ，”JARVIS说，“ _校正撤离路线_ 。”

如他所料，最便捷的方式就是通过窗户。

他的耳边响起了一阵喧哗。  
部分来自于满屋欣喜的Facebook股东和硅谷精英，他们在为钢铁侠喝彩；但更多来自于身处战衣之内的震颤，为他的坚不可摧与所向披靡。  
为他身为钢铁侠。

“ _我相信这是Mark V套装在公众面前的初次登场，先生，_ ”JARVIS适时的解释着，“ _我希望他们拍到了您的最佳角度。_ ”

“你们也许应该都退后一些。”Mark一边大声通知一边走向了窗户。  
Chris也许会为此暴怒，但是那才不会阻止Mark。

人们从窗边退开，当Mark抬起右手喷射出一阵冲击波的时候，他们敬畏的观看着。  
四季酒店装有优质的抗震玻璃；它们龟裂成了碎片，但落地的大部分玻璃还保持着完整的形状。

Mark聚集起一次飞翔所需的反重力能源，他在半空中面对着这次即席的观众。  
他没有让自己扫视整个房间以寻找Eduardo是否仍在那里。

“祝你们今晚愉快。”他对着爆发出的欢呼声这么说，然后转头冲出了窗户。

“ _先生，您就是个摇滚明星。_ ”JARVIS说。

“我知道这点，JARVIS，”Mark回答，但他还是情不自禁的在头盔之下咧嘴一笑，“是我在程序中让你这么说的。”

***

有的人可能会觉得，超级反派们总有一天会厌倦了以金门大桥为恐吓手段，但这次可不是这么回事。  
在Mark赶到那里的路上，JARVIS转述了Dustin的情况报告。

“是Obadiah Stane（译注⑦），他还得到了一件新的战衣，”Dustin说，“他说如果你不把方舟反应堆的设计与钢铁侠的原理图交给他的话，他就毁了这座桥和桥上的每个人。”

Mark扯出个鬼脸，“告诉我点新的东西。”

“他还想要Facebook，但这个在他目标列表中靠后一点的位置。”Dustin补充。

“ _我建议您小心谨慎些，先生，_ ”JARVIS对Mark说，“ _从铁霸王_ （译注：Iron Monger，也就是Obadiah Stane作为反派的代号，还被翻译成铁芒果= =，战衣造型见24楼的补充资料） _的新战衣看来，他升级了他的火力。_ ”

“我总是很小心谨慎，JARVIS。”Mark说。

“ _当然，先生。_ ”

金门大桥出现在了他的视野里，数百名乘车者被困在了上面，Obadiah Stane穿着他的铁霸王战衣，在大桥的南塔上空飞翔。  
有一座承力桥塔已经被严重损毁了。  
一些电视台的直升机在一段距离以外盘旋，Mark疾飞着越过它们，直直的冲向了Obadiah Stane。

“钢铁侠，”Stane说，“终于，我得到了你的注意。”

“如果Stane国际企业意图恶意收购Facebook，律师们会做处理的。”Mark告诉他。

“哦没错，因为你就是这么擅于诉讼。”

他一点也不幽默；Mark只想揍他。  
“那么这是怎样？对于你明显劣质的铠甲原型的另一种微末努力，以证明它的受限性功能？”

“你知道是什么让我郁闷吗，小子？”Stane说，“你知道是什么让我抓狂？让我告诉你——不是你的成功——我尊重成功。”

他正在大谈特谈。  
他们总是这样，即便是暴怒的异域恶龙也一样。  
Mark想要知道Wardo都是怎么处理的。  
下一次他再过来的时候，Mark应该问问看。

“——让我郁闷的是你只是一个走运的电脑程序员，而且你还莫名其妙的再次走运，利用了 _我的公司_ 的发展成果，制造出了世界上最强大的武器。”

“让我帮你弄清楚，这里面没有什么好运，”Mark冷冷的回答，“那是天才与努力。没错，我造出的Mark I脱胎于Stane国际军火企业。但如果你有 _一丝一毫_ 研发出与钢铁侠相类似的东西的能力，你就不会挟持着这座大桥上的人质，只是为了得到我的设计图。”

“你很聪明，小子，我承认这一点，”Stane说道，“但如果你认为你已经将世界和平尽掌手中，你就错了。”

“是吗？”

“ _铁霸王战衣可视化评估完毕_ ，”JARVIS说，“ _动作步骤构建中_ 。”

“当然，”Stane和他说道，“因为我已经垄断了 _战争_ 。”

“很遗憾，但是这不可能。”Mark一边说着一边升空，两枚导弹瞄准了铁霸王的脖颈与胸甲侧面。

两枚导弹都击中了各自的目标，它们带着足够的冲力将铁霸王撞的在空中后退，但是当烟尘消散后，他丝毫未损，只冒出了一点嘶嘶作响的火花。

“不错的尝试。”Stane说。  
固定在他机甲双臂上的机关枪铿然作响，就定了位置。  
“现在尝尝 _这个_ 。”

射向他的大量子弹足够让Mark砰的撞在塔上，他的钢铁战衣上火花与金属齐飞。  
他成功的利用他胸口发出的冲击波打掉了Stane的一支机关枪，并且使Stane失去了平衡。  
这让Mark获得了足够的时间，达到了向Stane倾泻连续冲击波所需的高度，这又毁掉了他的另外一支枪。  
他需要到更高的地方——把Stane引离大桥，这样就没有人会受伤。

很明显，Stane洞悉了Mark的计划，因为他没有去追击Mark，反而将他护胸中发出的镭射光束对准了桥缆。

还没有目睹这一状况Mark就先听到了声音；桥缆突然断开了，在失去平衡的瞬间，大桥发出了巨大的噪音。  
有五条桥缆脱离了桥身，随之传来了下方人群的仓惶的呼喊声。

“你是准备继续攻击我，还是和我做个谈判？”Stane问。

“如果我只能被迫同意你的要求，我可不认为那能称得上是谈判。”Mark回答。

“很好。”Stane说，他切断了另外两条桥缆。

Mark猛的向下冲去，他勉强抓住了它们；这两条桥缆在半空中抽打着他，他的铠甲在这样的冲击下不稳的颤动着，但他还是重新找回了平衡，英勇的将它们拉了上来，阻止了桥面继续倾斜。

“你不可能抓住所有桥缆，钢铁侠，”Stane说，“试都不要试。把钢铁侠的原理图与方舟反应堆的设计图交给我。”

“你是不是还想要部分Facebook股份？”Mark问。  
这些桥缆正在慢慢杀死他，JARVIS在汇报着战衣残余的可悲的能量水平。Mark V是轻量型战衣；它并非是用于这类拉力活动的。

“快点，小子。”Stane说，他的声音平稳而带有诱导性。  
可能就是这种嗓音为他带来了上亿元的军火交易：亲切而有说服力，他相信自己可以搞定这笔交易。  
“想想吧。我们可以成为棒极了的合作伙伴。我提供弹药，你提供智慧。像你与我这样的家伙，我们可以谈谈的。做个朋友吧。”

“ _能量水平19%，先生。_ ”JARVIS通知他。

“如果有一件关于我的事是你应该知道的 ，那就是这个，”Mark说，“我最好的朋友为了六亿美元控告了我。我觉得你应该能从中推断出不少东西。”

在Stane能够做出回答以前，Mark聚集起他战衣中所有的剩余能源，对准Stane的脑袋射出一记纯然的能量冲击波。它的效果足够将Stane从空中击落，让他直落水中。

“ _能量水平0%，先生——_ ”

第一个消失的是Mark的显示器，然后JARVIS的声音也渐渐低了下去。

接着反作用力也切断了。

Mark掉了下去，当他快速下坠的时候他放松了紧握桥缆的手。  
他闭上了双眼。  
紧急备用能源在倒数，五，四，三——

什么东西突然抵住了他，一只手臂环住了他的腰，控制住了他的身体，将他从水面上拉了回来。  
Mark张开眼。  
他在……飞。  
在空中。

“所以，”Eduardo一边说着一边用另外一只手射出蛛丝，拉着他们两人向南塔荡去，“我就在附近。”

“你在附近。”Mark重复他的话。

“我不得不偷了Dustin的杜卡迪（译注：Ducati，意大利摩托品牌，在12年被德国大众集团并购）才能到上述的所谓附近，但是——”

“字面意义上的。”Mark说。

“字面意义上的。”Eduardo同意。

“ _我们现已运行了紧急备用能源。_ ”JARVIS说。

显示屏闪了闪，恢复了。

“我已经可以了，”Mark对Eduardo说，“大桥——”

Eduardo点点头：“这就是我来这里的目的。”

但是他们没法现在就开始修固大桥。  
伴随着一声巨响，Obadiah Stane从水中冲出，枪支已然对准了他们。

“我顾着大桥，你对付Stane。”Eduardo喊道，他一边沿着桥缆飞奔一边射出长长的蛛丝，用它们替代被切断了的垂直桥缆。

战衣的能量已经到了最低水平，Mark能做的已经所剩无几，他只能飞向Stane的方向，试图将炮火从Eduardo身边引开。

“ _我确定您说过要小心谨慎，先生。_ ”JARVIS责备的说。

“有什么更好的主意，JARVIS？”Mark反问，然后他便勇往直前的冲向了Stane。

他们在空中搏斗，在Stane想要把Mark撞开的过程中，他俩跌跌撞撞的缠斗不休。  
不论如何，Mark的目的很明确，他来到了Stane盔甲的背面，迅速抽出了他头盔下方露出的好几条电缆。

Stane发出愤怒的咆哮，他终于把Mark甩了下来，但是伤害已经造成了。

“ _您似乎已经成功移除了铁霸王的战衣光缆，先生。_ ”JARVIS说，此时的Stane被迫打开了他的面部护甲。

“你会为此付出代价的，钢铁侠。”Stane怒吼，他将某个看起来像是火焰喷射器的东西对准了Mark。

“这次我请。”Mark回答。（译注：中文无能了，你会为此付出代价=You’ll pay for this，这次我请=It’ll be my treat，Mark的毒舌利用了pay for表示付账和treat表示请客的对应意义）  
他转而对JARVIS说：“照明弹。”

他肩膀处的机甲拍打着张开，迸发出暴雨般密集的闪光，直射Stane的视线。

被这阵强光刺的目不视物的Stane又一次从空中坠下，但在他重新恢复平衡以前，Eduardo出现了，他的重重蛛丝抓住了Stane，将他缠绕包裹了起来。  
Mark降落在地，彻底缴下了铁霸王的头盔，让他的铠甲无法再进行任何动作。

他们将Stane悬在北塔上以便警察缉捕，这些警察们终于能够将乘车者们从桥上引导到安全的地方了。

“很有趣，”Eduardo说，“顺便说一下，这套战衣不错。”

“我知道，”Mark回答，“谢谢你赶来。”

“我为你而来。”Eduardo对他说，这句话依然是以一种随意的口气说出，但它让Mark的心为之充盈鼓噪。

“另外，”Eduardo补充，“我把Dustin的车弄坏了。你觉得他会为此气成什么样？”

Mark耸耸肩，当他做出这个动作的同时，战衣也发出了一阵呼呼的噪音。  
“他会气疯了的，”他说，“但那只是个过度改造过的可怕东西。”

“我不认为你我之中有谁可以说什么东西被过度改造了。”Eduardo公道的说。

“言之有理。”Mark承认了这个观点。  
他看着Eduardo，他就站在那里，穿着在勉强躲避Stane的重火力过程中被烧出了一个个斑点的蜘蛛侠制服。  
这样更好。  
一直这样更好。  
他们俩组成了不错的团队。

他没有对Eduardo说出上面的话。  
他只是对他说：“我觉得你需要搭个顺风车。”

 

 

 

下面是上图中的文字翻译

 **Mark的方舟反应堆：Facebook创始人改变世界的另一种方法**  
作者：CHRISTINE EVERHART  
（译注：Christine Everhart，漫画兼电影人物，漫画中是号角日报的记者，在《钢铁侠》电影中是《名利场》杂志的一位记者，由Leslie Bibb饰演，曾经采访过Tony，和Tony睡过——对，考虑到这篇文，我只能用Tony而不能说她和钢铁侠睡过了——一名金发大美女，同时很聪明，常青藤中的布朗大学毕业）

“他刚刚打过电话，为他来的有点晚而致歉。”Mark Zuckerberg的公关代言人看起来有些抱歉。  
到现在为止，媒体们已经等待了略超过一个小时，有人推测他可能不会出席了。

靠近前方的一名记者举手提问，“如果您不介意的话，我想请问一下Zuckerberg先生的行踪？”

我们得知，当他致电之时，正处于大西洋上方某处，在解决了亚洲某地安全形势后的返航路上，至于该地具体地点在亚洲何处，他的代言人表示无权透露。  
“但他应该会很快赶到这里。”

在正常情况下，这类解释与保证会显得十分荒谬可笑，但现在并非正常情况。  
这是自从Zuckerberg透露了他的钢铁侠身份后的首次媒体发布会，那令整个世界大吃一惊，每个人都在问—— _他到底是怎么制造出那套战衣的？_

**“我从来不是一名工程师，”Zuckerberg说，“我一直是个文职人员。即便是现在，我也不知道自己能否称为一名工程师，但战衣就在那里。”**

转折点似乎是2008年Zuckerberg前往中东的一次不幸经历，在旅行途中，他被恐怖分子绑架，并被关押在一处秘密所在三个月的时间。  
在他获救之后，Zuckerberg发表了简短的声明，表示他健康状况良好，已经做好了重新投身于工作的准备。  
在接下来18个月的时间里，Facebook不断推出新的功能，公司资金流转势头良好。  
Zuckerberg，与之相反，却消失不见。

在2010年的九月，从阿富汗柯米拉出逃的难民突然发现他们已经不再处于恐怖组织十环帮（译注⑧）的威胁之中。  
叛乱分子的总部遭受到了一场神秘袭击，根据声称，这一区域的导弹已被全部销毁。  
美国军方否认了对此事件的介入，并很快宣称F-22战斗机的坠毁是一场“不幸的演习事故”。（译注⑧）  
这被普遍认为是钢铁侠的第一次出场。

被问及此事时，Zuckerberg闪烁其词。  
“战衣是在那一时期完成的，”他承认，“但那段时间发生了许多事。”

他是否打算成为一名英雄？  
“我的首要目标就是帮助民众。在阿富汗发生的事情，我被关押了三个月——很难想象有人会不因此改变。我的生命是拜已故的Yinsen博士所赐 _（广受尊敬的物理学家、工程师、苏黎世联邦理工学院教授，于1999年离开祖国瑞士前往阿富汗）_ （译注⑤）。最直观的事实就是，如果没有他，我和我的战衣都不可能还在现在的世上存在。”

Zuckerberg花费了比略多于一年半的时间打造并完善了现今世人所熟悉的铠甲。  
考虑到他并没有工程学背景，这实在是杰出非凡。  
在哈佛的第一个学年，他确实参加了必修的物理学课程，但他没有出席任何一节课。  
相反，他撰写了25页的研究论文，公然宣称处于假设阶段的方舟反应堆模型是一种切实可行的可再生能源，并将剩余的学期时间用于编程。  
“我记得我写过那份论文并且对这一问题的盛行观点予以大力支持——这是个很好的主意，就像一个公开展示但并没有实际运作起来的科研项目一样好。”

如今的Zuckerberg以及科学界的一大部分人，已被证实是正确的。  
钢铁侠战衣的能源由一套微型方舟反应堆提供，这也是此类事物的第一个成功案例。  
Yinsen曾经是方舟反应堆技术的大力支持者，Zuckerberg表示大部分的原型设计也归功于他。  
当被问及他们是如何在囚禁过程中完成所有的工作，Zuckerberg耸耸肩，摆出了一副他极具个人代表性的空白眼神。

“我们必须活下来，”他说，“这是唯一的方法。”

被冠以钢铁侠之名——Zuckerberg指出这是一种误称，因为事实上，战衣是由钛合金制成——Zuckerberg将继续投身拯救世界上的千万生命，包括奥巴马总统与中国总理WJB（译者手动和谐了），就在去年总理访问白宫的期间。

**“我就是钢铁侠”**

接下来迎来了Zuckerberg的惊人声明，这一声明发表于一次媒体发布会上，就在Facebook位于都柏林的国际总部爆发出钢铁侠与其宿敌绯红机甲之间的剧烈冲突之后。  
当被问及对德国汉诺威办事处遭受的巨大损害有何看法之时，Zuckerberg手持讲演提示卡踌躇了一会儿，然后他将它们扔到一旁，完全开诚布公的宣称“事实上，我就是钢铁侠。”

这带来了地震般的效果。  
在这一声明之后的几个星期，Facebook的股价飞速飙升并持续走高。  
Zuckerberg已经不仅仅是最大的社交网络平台的创始人兼CEO，世界上最年轻的亿万富翁之一——他还是一个真正的超级英雄。

“他已经超越了Facebook——成为了一种标志。”在Zuckerberg的声明后，Google集团的CEO，Eric Schmidt（译注：Schmidt现已卸任，从11年4月之后由Larry Page替代他出任Google的CEO）在CNBC（美国全国广播公司财经频道）的一次采访中如此说到。  
他还不无玩笑的补充，“也许中国在知道他是钢铁侠后会取消Facebook的禁令。”

这一真相也有不佳的另一面，Zuckerberg已经不得不开始予以应对。  
大量参议员将钢铁侠的战衣视为国家安全的潜藏威胁，并且表现出了将战衣收归美国政府管理的强烈意愿。  
军需产业同样被提上日程，政府部门无疑在对国防武器供应商们施压，冀望其赶超钢铁侠的科技水平。  
国会还计划在半年之内举办听证会，Zuckerberg可能会发现他将由于自己的另一项发明而再次卷入一场法律纠纷之中。

“我很清楚自己的第一要务，”Zuckerberg说，“除此之外的东西都要靠边站。”  
尽管如此，当谈到他将在生活的方方面面应对挑战——未来他可能将在钢铁侠与Facebook之间做出选择之时，Zuckerberg表现的十分冷淡。

“我不认为这会那么简单的在两者之画上一条泾渭分明的线，然后说，选择其中之一吧。”他做出了反驳，同时脸上闪过了一抹轻微的应激表情。  
然而事实是Zuckerberg，Facebook与钢铁侠是如此紧密的相互联接在一起，不论身为钢铁侠的Zuckerberg做了什么，都很可能对公司的未来前景产生深远的影响。  
然后大势可能因此改变。  
至今为止，钢铁侠受到了公众相当积极的接纳反馈，尤其是与以纽约为根据地的自发维和者蜘蛛侠所得的或多或少的负面回应相比，但是Zuckerberg十分清楚，公众的想法是变化无常的。

然而，可能恰恰是此前让Zuckerberg获得了负面关注的东西——他出了名的固执、疏离与冷酷——能够证实他善于引发公众的不满。  
“将注意力集中在这上面毫无裨益。我关心的是我作为钢铁侠的使命以及Facebook的工作。”

没有人能够否认Zuckerberg在过去十年中所带来的巨大影响。  
他彻底改变了社交网络，此后他的所作所为又让那成就相形失色——他第一个研究出了控制原本存在于理论层面的清洁能源的方法，并且利用这项科技化身为突破了世人想象的超级英雄。

因此，当Zuckerberg在迟到了一个半小时之后终于在新闻媒体前露面的时候，他的部分盔甲有些微烧焦，某些地方还点缀着子弹的弹痕，无人发出埋怨之声，迎接他的是欢呼与喝彩。

“我被困住了。”他用他特有的短促而简略的方式说。  
他的声音中不含任何抱歉，仅仅是人们可能会用于表示编程中的一个问题被修复，系统已经重新运行的冷静的解释腔调。

“原本存在一些问题，但是现在已经解决了。”■

**本期相关话题——科学版：方舟反应堆对可再生能源意味着什么（37页）  
技术版：Facebook的新疆界？（56页）**

***

“我想亲你。”Chris说。

“拜托不要，”Mark回应，“那太可怕了。我们都有自己的界限，我希望你坚守它。”

“好吧，但是说真的，这 _太棒了_ 。”  
Chris滚动浏览了过去24小时内的新闻报道，JARVIS十分贴心的将它们投影到了最近的屏幕上。

“我没看出来这有哪里好，更不要提太棒了。四季酒店就它们的财产损失向我提出了索赔，而且我被传讯了。又一次的。”

人们总是为了不同的东西向Mark提出控诉。  
又或者强迫他去华盛顿，这样如Stern参议员（译注：电影《钢铁侠2》有过出场的角色，反对钢铁侠的举动，提示一下，最后不情不愿的给钢铁侠颁发奖章的就是他）一样的政治家们就能够对着他滔滔不绝，大肆批评他在知识上的傲慢以及不愿为了美国的利益将它们贡献出来。  
那真是对他的侮辱，更不要说还极大的浪费了Mark的时间。

“这比那个拍照的机会还要好，这是一个 _宣传妙招_ 。”Chris一只手指戳着掴客网（译注：Gawker，美国知名的八卦网站，炒作力量十分剽悍，比较有名的事件是乔布斯与该网站一名作者的骂战。）上的视频记录，摇摇晃晃的手机摄像头拍摄到的战斗情况剪辑而成了这段视频，“你看起来很有团队合作精神，那是重点所在。”

“重要过——”Mark停下话头转而阅读CNN的播报——“这个‘对钢铁侠战衣盲目模仿者的潜在性增长的担忧’？”

Chris叹了口气。  
“Mark，对战衣模仿者的担忧一直在持续增长，而且只要你坚持做自己，那么财产损害的赔偿就会接踵而来——还有，不要以为我没有被那个惹怒，顺便说一下——”

“我希望你已经把那个忘了。”

“——说真的，你就不能 _从房门出去_ 吗？”Chris摇了摇头，“不管怎么样。忘了那个吧。我会处理你的官方声明。从今天开始你是不是在家里工作？”

Mark做了个手势，指了指他穿着的睡衣睡裤。

“好吧，”Chris说，“有些时候没那么好分清。你不准备去办公室，这可能是件好事，Dustin正在那里大发雷霆，因为有人偷了他的杜卡迪。”

“太可怕了。”Mark一边回答一边给Chris摆出了一副最为空白的表情。

Chris斜眼瞄了他一眼。  
“我感觉有什么东西是我应该要知道的。”

“没什么。”Mark耸耸肩，“我甚至都不在那里。我当时正在进行一个宣传妙招。”

“哦，去你的地下室吧。”Chris说着挥了挥手让Mark离去。

当Mark走进工作室的时候，JARVIS正在对战衣进行扫描，搜寻着战衣接口处可能造成后备能源启动拖延的缝隙。  
Mark对着已经被找到的几个问题点皱了皱眉。  
他可以很快完成这些部分的修正，但如果他们没法找到其他的东西，他就必须检查并改进现有的电路系统。

Audrey，他的秘书，给他发来了早晨的邮件摘要；他忽略了所有意在道贺的邮件，着重看了部门更新的部分。  
Mark匆匆浏览了一些系统报告，将最新的开发人员头脑风暴备忘录进行了归档以备日后细读，就在这时，他看到了收件箱里的一封新信息。

 **发件人：** Sean Parker s.parker@facebook.com>  
 **收件人：** Mark Zuckerberg zuck@facebook.com>  
 **主题：** 干得好

_昨晚你真的值得这样的评价，兄弟！我在今天早晨的新闻里看到的。我在伊比沙岛，这里的事物真是 **疯狂** ，你会爱上这里的，好吧你不会。_

_只是想要让你知道，我将会离开一段时间。如果你想要找我的话，JARVIS会知道怎么办。希望他帮的上忙，我听说你把他改装升级（pimped up）了，类似此类的吧。_

_Sean_

有那么一会儿，Mark就盯着这封邮件。  
Sean会消失一段时间，这并不是什么新鲜事——最近这些日子，他比以前更加偏执妄想了，每次Mark收到他的消息时，他总是在徒劳无功的去往不同的地方，只是为了甩开他臆想中跟踪他的人。

那里，好吧，总是有未成年的妹子们。

“ _先生，我不喜欢被称作‘pimped up’_ （译注：上面翻译成了‘改装升级’，但是这词直译的话，类似于‘拉皮条’这个意思）。”JARVIS说。

“这就是Sean。”Mark心不在焉的回答，同时把Sean的信息又看了一遍。

“ _定制化与大幅升级，可能这样好点，_ ”JARVIS继续说道，这似乎是人工智能表现愤怒的方法，“ _但是不是‘pimped’_ 。”

JARVIS原本脱胎于Sean的一个投资项目，那是个在伦敦设立的处于初始阶段的计划，意在研发人工智能系统。  
英国政府悄悄的堵截到了这家公司并且攫取了这项技术，但在此之前，Sean已经将它的关键原型作为一项示好的礼物送给了Mark，就在他的某次饮酒作乐被媒体曝光了以后。

Mark做了修改，当然了。  
斐然的修改。  
但是他还是不知道他是怎么赋予了JARVIS人格的。

“你知道他在哪里吗，JARVIS？”

“ _Parker先生似乎仍在伊比沙岛，_ ”JARVIS说，“ _您是否需要我进行连接？_ ”

“不，没必要，”Mark说，“但是密切注意他。”

JARVIS听起来几乎是在愠怒了。  
“ _当然，先生。_ ”

Mark转回钢铁侠的系统修护工作。  
“JARVIS，我在工作连线中。”

“ _充分注意到了。您不会受到打扰。需要我放些音乐吗？_ ”

“那就太好了。”Mark一边回答一边检视着他投放在显示器上的代码，“在我连线工作期间，根据战衣昨晚受到的损害，对其进行功能分析。”

停了停，他补充到，“寻找一下某些高性能复合面料的可能性。一种尤为灵活的面料，但它还要十分强韧。当然还是防弹、防火的。如果它不存在的话，我需要其他选项。”

“ _我会尽可能的满足您的一切要求，先生。现在您对它的颜色有任何偏好吗？_ ”

Mark咳了咳。  
“红色，”他说，“红色与蓝色。”

***

结果显示确实存在某种能够更为有效的组织后备电源的方法，但在实践过后，Mark发现他必须修正几个程序漏洞，以防出现能量储备意外爆炸的情况。  
当他完成这些工作后，屋外已是暮色沉沉，他的手机中有至少十五条信息，来自Dustin、Chris与询问他是否有记得吃饭的Audrey。  
（Audrey的问题十分明确，她问及Mark是否记得他与Peter Thiel还有一个午餐约会，不过心意最重要。）

冰箱里还有半个帕尼尼三明治，Mark希望它是两天前而不是上个礼拜的。  
他把三明治扔进微波炉，在等待的间隙打开了一罐红牛，自始至终一直思考着如何在重火力情况下让Mark V发挥最佳功效。  
昨天晚上很好，但是Stane的技术就是个渣。

“ _先生，有一个给您的包裹，_ ”JARVIS说，“ _今天早些时候，Hughes先生签收了。_ ”

“他没把它带进来？”

“ _那相当大，它被移到车库里了。_ ”

当Mark走进车库的时候，他看到一辆红色的杜卡迪停在他的本田讴歌与Mark V试错阶段意外产生的残余碎片之间。

这辆杜卡迪完全解释了Chris的最后两条信息（ _我并不是说给他另外 **买** 一辆_以及 _Mark，你是否需要跟我谈谈_ ）。  
随同而来的还有一个密封起来的信封——里面是车钥匙以及一张便笺。

 _我猜D可能会喜欢另外一辆过度改造过的可怕东西_ ，上面这样写着。

在那下方还有一行文字，是一种更加匆忙潦草一点的笔迹： _感谢你的顺风车_ 。

***

Mark没有时间想出为Dustin的替代摩托车向Eduardo表示感谢的方法，因为第二天早上他便为了钢铁侠战衣状况的第二次听证会赶往华盛顿特区。

当他的私人飞机落地时，Marilyn Delpy就等候在飞机跑道上；他不知道Chris在什么时候将她聘为了法律顾问，但Mark没有什么好抱怨的。

“很高兴见到你，Mark，”Marilyn说，“你还有15分钟的时间。”

“不准备让我再次和解赔偿了吗？”

Marilyn笑了。  
她的眼神温暖。  
“我想这次的情况大不相同了。”

“他们还是想要我打造的东西。”Mark回答，“我认为这两个情况可以类比。”

“也许吧，”Marilyn说，“我希望你表现得宜，但上一次我就忘了提醒你，瞧瞧事情最后变成了什么样啊。”

上次的听证会真是惨烈。  
好的一面是Mark毫发无损的从中脱身了，虽然事实是Mark根本就是，好吧，变成 _Mark_ （译注：斜体 _Mark_ 指钢铁侠的Mark战衣，也就是说Mark变身为钢铁侠了）了。  
在诉讼期间，他完全没有费心掩饰自己的极度不耐，对Stern参议员的提问他只是兜着圈子的回答，这让那个家伙大发雷霆，新闻媒体们为此欢欣。  
在播放平壤、伊朗的军用飞行战衣的录像视频的全程中，他继续利用他的喉咙后部时不时发出扰人的喉音。

接着，当他越来越没有耐心的时候，他骇进了屏幕，让JARVIS播出了这些试验 _失败_ 的画面。（译注：上面一段+这一段，是《钢铁侠2》电影15-17分钟之间的情节与《社交网络》电影的结合）  
这又让新闻媒体陷入暴怒，也赋予了他站起身来的完美时机，他坚决又平静的对着最近的相机：“我成功的将世界和平尽掌手中。为此，我认为我有权获得一些信任。”

紧接着，一只异域恶龙当仁不让的袭击了布鲁克林大桥，这使得听证会戛然而止，以便钢铁侠赶去扭转战局。

所以，Mark没有表现的十分得宜，但是他们讨论的是 _他的战衣_ 。  
Mark无法和没有能力的人好好相处，特别是当他们没有搞清事情的轻重缓急时。  
这些家伙使得纽约警署无休止的搜捕着蜘蛛侠，因为他们把他放进了橙色名单里（译注：orange list，这个我也不太确定了，私人猜测是和橙色通报orange notice有联系，橙色通报是国际刑警发出的一种协助追踪嫌烦的通报令，卡扎菲曾上榜）。  
不论他们这么做的用意是什么。

Chris的幕后拉拢活动明显存在着限度，因为他们又一次来到了听证会上，而Stern参议员仍然想要夺走Mark的战衣。

“我以为我们在上次听证会上已经解决了这个问题，参议员先生。”Mark说。

“上一次听证会上，你称呼我为白痴，Zuckerberg先生。”Stern参议员这么回答。

“我没有把你称作白痴，”Mark对他说，“我说你是没有能力的傻瓜。这两者有明显的区别，你应该查查看。”

在他的眼角余光处，Mark可以看到Chris竭尽全力才没有让自己将脸庞埋入手掌里。

“让我们切入正题吧，如何，”Stern说道，“有鉴于两天之前的金门大桥事件，我们发现我们面临着一个让人不快的现实，Zuckerberg先生——那就是你的战衣并非是唯一的一件。”

“Obadiah Stane的战衣根本 _望尘莫_ ——”Mark张口分辩。

“ _Zuckerberg先生_ ，如果您能够慷慨的允许我讲完的话——”

“这是，并且一直都是，在浪费我的时间，”Mark冷冷的说，“你已经看到了那些脚印。Stane的战衣是对我的战衣的极大的拙劣模仿，它还不够好。这没有什么可讨论的。”

“我希望传唤我们的专家鉴定证人，Justin Hammer先生。”Stern笑着说。  
那是一个政客的微笑，动人的表情与违和的虚伪同时呈现其中。  
“Hammer先生是我们的主要国防承包商之一，我觉得他可能会对这类事物略知一二，你认为呢，Zuckerberg先生？”

“Obadiah Stane也是一样，为什么你不把他也传唤上来？”Mark回答，“哦，对了，他今天来不了，因为他被收押了。”

“你是个混账，Zuckerberg。”Stern的声音充满了恶意，即便在此时，他仍然挂着某种带有逢迎意味的微笑，伴随着他的怒气扭曲在一起。

“好吧，”Mark一边说着一边向后靠上他的椅背，“告诉我点新鲜的。”

Justin Hammer是一种光鲜与干瘦的奇怪组合，还嗜用夸张的手势与言过其实的词藻。  
每当Hammer走进一间屋子的时候，他的一些东西就是 _不够格_ ——那是一种感觉，像是他应该更有存在一些，像是他不应该这么轻易被忽视，这都说明了他似乎是在努力的被人注意。  
他从来就不是一个像Obadiah Stane一样的人物，但他没少为此努力。

还有，Hammer工业的信息技术系统就是个笑话。  
在无聊的时候，Mark曾经骇进他们的系统内几次，相对于Hammer‘保卫美国’的狂言叫嚣，他们的防火墙则是容易突破到好笑的程度。

“Mark，我的朋友，有一阵没见了。”  
当Hammer进来的时候，他一边这么说着，一边试图做着某种挥手或是男子气概的击拳一样的动作。

Mark只是面无表情的望着他。

“他不是……”Marilyn说着，同时做了个失败的手势。

“很高兴见到你。”Hammer快速的说，他挑了挑眉毛，手指做枪对着Mark做了个手势，然后转身面对Stern参议员。

“我甚至都没见过他——”Mark对Marilyn嘟囔，后者做了个我知道的口型，然后耸了耸肩。

“——我想要说的是，我知道我们所有人的行动都是为了我们伟大祖国的最高利益，”Hammer说着，在他跨过屋子前方的同时捞起了一个桌面麦克风，“Mark Zuckerberg与他无与伦比的战衣，还有我本人——通过我们在Hammer工业的研发——”

“Hammer先生，为什么不跟我们说说两天之前我们所见到的铁霸王战衣呢。”Stern参议员打断了他的话。

“哦，好的，”Hammer说，“请打开屏幕。”  
他打了两个响指。  
五秒钟的延迟后，Stane的铁霸王战衣的航拍图像出现在了屏幕上。

“这里我们要在意的有两件事，”Hammer开始了说明，“战衣是如何供应能量的，以及战衣的飞行系统。因为问题在于，那和钢铁侠的战衣相比较会怎么样？现在，请你们看一下这个放大了的照片——”

“Mark，”Marilyn急切的向他小声说道，“你在做什么？”

在第一个听证会后，很明显他们试图通过更多的加密技术来提高网络的安全。  
Mark解决掉它的总时长相当于Hammer放大并突出了那张模糊的照片的时间。  
在几秒钟的时间里，他就将JARVIS的某张铁霸王战衣的扫描图投射到了屏幕上，取代了原本Hammer的展示图像。

“哇啊，那个。”Hammer一边说着一边殷勤的摆了摆手。  
他在大笑，那样子像是这只是个玩笑，像是这本来就计划好要发生，但是当他把脸转向Mark的方向时，他的表情中有某些阴郁之色；一闪而过的最为无法掩饰的愤怒。  
“Mark，兄弟，那太棒了……对，帮了个忙，哈？”

“就在铁霸王战衣的背面那里，这是支持它运行的电源，”Mark边说边利用他手中的智能手机旋转了屏幕上的图片，“它的大小只有一个手提箱那么大，重量接近八十磅。它所产生的一半的能量都用于获得足够的承重。”

他展示了JARVIS对战衣飞行模式的粗略模拟。  
“这套战衣飞行与执行复杂指令的承重部分并没有得到应有的充足支援，这毫无疑问会导致许多的轻微骨折，并使得脊柱有较高的创伤风险。”

Stern参议员站起了身，他脸颊通红。  
“Zuckerberg，如果你不马上把这些图像撤下——”

“问一下Obadiah Stane他是否有很严重的背痛，”Mark飞速说，“我相信我们已经完事了。”

“ _听证会还没有休会！_ ”当Mark起身离开的时候，Stern厉声说。

然而在Mark得以离开之前，整栋楼被一股震耳欲聋的巨大爆炸席卷了。

“JARVIS，你能看到楼外发生了什么吗？”当Mark这么问的时候，房间里除他以外的每个人都在尽力蹲身躲避。  
Chris已经正在掀开掩饰着Mark V手提箱的黑色遮布了。

“ _当然，先生。_ ”JARVIS切到了一颗监视着国会大厦的卫星，“ _外面似乎有两伙身份不明的敌人。这次爆炸已经损坏了部分的圆形大厅。_ ”

“把你的手机给我，”Chris对Mark说，“是时候武装上战衣了。还有，Mark？”

“什么？”

“请从门出去。”

***

除了引发爆炸并且诱使Mark出去以外，JARVIS辨识到的两伙敌人似乎并没有什么计划，因为他们的攻击对他的战衣几乎无效。  
他们中的某个人一直对着Mark抛掷着铁饼状的刀刃，那除了在涂漆上留下划痕外便没有任何功效。  
另外一个家伙则致力于将不同的爆炸性锥刺射向Mark，同时还大声声称自己是箭猪人（Porcupine）。

这几乎是轻而易举；Mark夺走了掷铁饼的那个家伙的喷气设备，迅速将他撂倒在地，而箭猪人则对着被Mark用冲击波直直逼回的他自己投出的震央炸弹束手无策。

“你们为什么要自找麻烦？”当警车的汽笛声由远而近时，Mark无聊的问了句。  
箭猪人忽略了他，反而焦虑不已的不断查看着他被毁坏了的战衣，此时的铁饼人则狠狠瞪着他，他已然被卸去了自己的刀具。

“ _先生，有个电话找您。_ ”JARVIS说。

Mark的显示器上展现出了来电者的姓名： _Eduardo Saverin_ 。

“好的JARVIS，接进来。”Mark这么说着，“嗨？”

背景中一些重物落地的声音传了过来，然后才是Eduardo的声音。  
“Mark？你在吗？”

“发生什么事了？”

“我现在有点麻烦，需要点帮助——”

“我马上到。”Mark即刻说道。

***

他想着，带着一些愧疚，回忆起了曾经的一段时间，Eduardo是那个一直跑过来的人，他不断的付出、付出，似乎从来不曾要求任何形式的回报。  
一直到那场诉讼，都是那样。  
但是那与其他的一些事情有关，关于背叛，可能如此。  
Mark后知后觉的想到。

没错，也许，Eduardo _曾经_ 期待过某些东西，在那段时间里。  
Facebook、作为Mark的CFO以及令他的父亲自豪以外的一些东西。  
当Mark回首过去时，他极力想要记起某些时刻，某些在Eduardo看着他的时候可能蕴藏着不可名状的企及的时刻，某些东西，某些以Mark的情感上的缺失、认知上的渴求，使得他从未注意到的东西。  
他无法确定这些时刻是否存在，但是他知道，如果他们曾经拥有过这样的时刻，过去的他让这些时刻都随着其他的一切飞逝而过了。

现在，Mark才是那个跨越州际奔赴Eduardo所在的人。  
只不过这并非是Eduardo在寻求Mark的帮助，而是蜘蛛侠在向钢铁侠求援。  
Mark不需要这样的区别，但是它们一直都存在于此，与所有关于友情、拯救生命、修身立命的观念交织在一起。

直到他飞过斯塔顿岛的上空时，他才意识到Eduardo在电话中叫出的是Mark这个名字。

***

当Mark抵达时，他看到一大群巨型机械蜜蜂在攻击着曼哈顿市中心。  
它们中的一些已经被Eduardo打倒了，或是悬挂在建筑物边缘的蛛网上，或是倒在街道上冒着烟。  
其余的蜜蜂在四下飞舞着，任意的破坏着建筑。  
一只特别巨大的蜜蜂停在伍尔沃斯大楼（译注：纽约的一栋摩天大楼，楼高241.4m）的屋顶上。

Eduardo在将市民从危险中抢救出去与转移蜜蜂的火力之间不断切换着，但是很明显，他不堪承受那些蜜蜂压倒性的数量。  
Mark冲向了最近的一只蜜蜂，在它瞄准Eduardo之前将其一拳打飞。

“你看起来需要一点帮助。”Mark说着又轰走了另外两只被Eduardo用蛛网黏住的蜜蜂，它们直直坠地，压垮了下面的东西。

“你花的时间够多啊。”Eduardo反驳。  
他飞身下来抱住一个手持冰激凌蛋卷的小孩，然后荡到某个安全的地方，将这个小男孩放下。

“JARVIS。有什么关于这些蜜蜂的发现吗？”Mark一边问着一边旋转着身体为Eduardo进行全方位的掩护。

“ _我已经对这个区域进行了卫星扫描，还有约25只蜜蜂仍处于积极行动状态。_ ”JARVIS进行着汇报，“ _它们似乎在向着您的方向聚拢。_ ”

反坦克飞弹与榴弹发射器已经从Mark V战衣装备上排除，因为在设计中不存在这样的空间。  
现在，Mark对此极度的后悔。  
他发动胸口的能源接连轰飞了三只蜜蜂，但这还不够。  
那些蜜蜂接连不断的赶赴而来，当Mark的战衣抵挡它们的火力时，Eduardo受到攻击的风险在呈指数级的上升。

其中一波来自于蜜蜂的爆炸攻击击中了Mark的肩膀；有那么一会儿，他晕晕乎乎的被撞的倒飞了出去。  
当他重新拾回平衡的时候，他看到Eduardo背倚在某栋大楼的一侧，快速不断的对着最近的一只蜜蜂射出蛛丝，尽力阻止它的飞行。

“你能不能找到法子让它们远离这些大楼？”Eduardo大喊。

“我尽力。”Mark这么说着，但还没有等到他得以施行，另一个人影出现在了相邻的那栋大楼上。

“到底是——”Eduardo刚及张口。

她便在某栋大楼上毫无瑕疵的完美落地，她的手扶稳一根天线以作平衡，接而对一只蜜蜂一枪爆头。  
当那蜜蜂身体痉挛，开始颤抖着向下坠落，她将它扫到一旁，转而又抓住了另外一只蜜蜂的腿部，然后便以惊人的灵敏跨坐在它的背部之上，接着她便又解决了这第二只蜜蜂。

“那是谁？”Mark一边问着一边用他的冲击波炸飞了另一只蜜蜂。

“我不知道！”Eduardo吼着，他用一张匆忙织就的蛛网抓住了坠落的所有三只蜜蜂，“她真是惊人！”

凭借着她手腕处疾射而出的某种物质，那个女人电死了第三只蜜蜂，但是她向着第四只蜜蜂的一跃似乎有点短了。  
她以毫厘之差与那只蜜蜂的翅膀擦身而过，接而向下坠落。

Mark即刻向她的所在靠近，但即便在她坠落的过程中，她仍然设法在半空中成功的旋转了身体并且得以从下方击中了那第四只蜜蜂，丝毫没有顾忌到她是从十五层以上的高度直直坠落。

当Mark接住她的瞬间那只蜜蜂脱离了原本的方向并冒起了烟，他刚好帮她从它飘忽不定的下坠路线中脱身出去。

“谢谢，不过我能应付得来。”  
那个女子一边说着一边扭转身躯对准另外一只飞过的蜜蜂射出一股电能冲击波。  
她看起来似乎有些熟悉，Mark这么想着。  
“爪钩准备。”

Eduardo成功的捉住了那只蜜蜂，让它悬在某栋大楼的一侧。  
“干得好。”他一边大声说一边荡过，然而当他看到那个女人的面容时，他几乎失手松开他对蛛网的掌控。  
“ _Christy?_ ”

“哦，糟糕，”那个女人——Christy——这么说道，她正向上攀爬以跪在Mark的肩膀上，开始抛掷出一系列的小型金属磁盘，这些磁盘嵌入了最近的一只蜜蜂的脑袋里，让它短路了。

“ _CHRISTY?_ ”Eduardo正原路折返接近他们。

Christy—— _哦_ 。  
Mark想起来了。  
苹果马提尼。

“我们没时间浪费在这个上面！”她在对着Eduardo大声说话的同时仍然持续对最近的蜜蜂发射着攻击，“你们中的其中一个需要接近伍尔沃斯大楼上的那只蜜蜂。我认为是它在操控着其余的工蜂蜂群。”

“ _当然如此_ 。”Mark低声说。  
对于没有想到这一点，他感受到一股急促而尖锐的刺痛。

“Christy，你到底在这里干什么——”

“闭嘴还有接住我！”  
Christy大吼着纵身从Mark的背部跳出，向着Eduardo优雅的一跃，后者几乎是全凭反射神经才接住了她。  
“Mark，你去对付女王蜂！”  
当Mark奔赴伍尔沃斯大楼之时，他听见Christy正告诉Eduardo他可以晚点崩溃然后命令他“现在把我扔出去！”

蜜蜂们似乎感应到了Mark正在赶去摧毁他们的女王蜂，因为他们立即停止了对大楼的攻击，转而开始追击Mark。  
Christy与Eduardo极富技巧的除掉了一些蜜蜂，很大程度上的支援了他，但是Mark发现他依然需要极其敏捷的反复进行迂回，才能避免被它们击中。

当Mark接近的时候，他发现女王蜂是其它蜜蜂的两倍大小。  
伴随着一阵沉闷的机械声，女王蜂从它的栖息之处起飞。  
在它巨大的腹侧下方显示出了一排光束加农炮。

“所有能量汇入胸部方舟反应堆。”Mark对JARVIS发出指令。

女王蜂的攻击仅只比Mark迟了一刹那的时间。  
这里面的差异关系重大。  
他引发的爆炸严重到足以重创了其中的机器，当它跌落大楼边缘时，所有其他的蜜蜂随之倏然坠落。

当Eduardo沉浸于尽可能多的捉住那些蜜蜂时，Christy用力抛出一只爪钩，她从一直紧紧抓住的那只蜜蜂背上一跃而下，向着某栋大楼荡了过去。

Mark飞往同一个地方，在屋顶上阻截到了她。  
“你令我印象深刻。”他说着升起了头盔上的面部护甲。

“理应如此。”Christy回答。  
她刚刚攀上了大楼的边缘，但她甚至都没有乱了呼吸。  
“你在那干得不错。只是善后工作将会是个麻烦。”

“你以前在——”

“哈佛，没错。我一直在密切注意着蜘蛛侠。”Christy收起了她爪钩上的绳缆，抹去了手上的灰尘，“总有人必须这么干。你应该接电话，钢铁侠。神盾局（译注⑨）一直想要联系你。”

“我屏蔽了他们，”Mark简短的说，“你的真实名字不是Christy对吧？”

“那有关系吗？”Christy反问。  
当Mark就是干看着她时，她说，“道上叫我黑寡妇（译注⑨）。”

“ _黑寡妇_ ？”Eduardo在他们身后干净利落的落地，“你一定是在开玩笑。”

“听着，我干这个比你长得多，所以如果有什么人在找茬，那是你。”Christy对他说。

“你知不知道她是一个在哈佛监视你的潜伏特工？”Mark问他。

“你是个 _什么？_ ”Eduardo快疯了。

“他说什么就是什么。”Christy回答。

Mark点点头。  
“还有，她的名字可能不叫Christy。”

“你一直在监视我？”Eduardo继续以一种受伤的愤怒口气问，“你应该是我的女朋友！”他挫败无助的转过半个身子，“你还在我的床上放火！”

“她在你的床上放火？”Mark焦虑的问。

“你在电话那头为了冻结账户冲我大吼，她把我的床点着了，还有——那不是重点！”Eduardo冲着Christy的方向摆了摆手。“你是个间谍！”

“我当时在那里是为了对你的力量进行评估，借以收集到足够的资料整理出一份初期报告。”Christy说着，“别把这个当成私人恩怨。”

Mark转而面对Eduardo。  
“你在 _哈佛_ 的时候就是蜘蛛侠了，但你没有跟我提过这件事？”

“我在大一那年被咬了，但是我没——我一直没有成为蜘蛛侠，一直到……晚些时候，”Eduardo回答，“还有，我怎么能够真的告诉你呢？说起那个，”他转向了Christy，“你怎么发现的？”

“这属于机密。”Christy平静的回答。

“有关你为什么突然出现的原因，”Mark一边说着一边向一旁活动了一下他的脑袋，“这也是机密吗？”

“就像我说的，神盾局一直在试图联系你。我来这里是为了和你私下谈一谈，因为你不回复任何一个我们的电话。”Christy对他说，“我对你的秘书留了三十七条留言。”

Eduardo哼了声。  
“我发现你没什么变化。”

“然后我发现我最好在你俩被那群蜜蜂轰成灰烬之前帮一把手。”Christy说道，明确的忽视了Eduardo。

“我们应付得了那个。”Mark说。

“我可看不出来。”Christy反唇相讥。

“你们对我也有一个文件记录吗？”

“机密。”

Mark点点头。  
“我也这么想。”  
他在心底默默记住当他回去以后要骇进神盾局的数据库。  
“你要带给我的信息是什么？”

“我们需要就你发出公告之后的情况对你进行盘问，”Christy说，“不要假装一脸茫然，你知道是哪条公告。”

“我需要在这里打断一下，”Eduardo举起一根手指，“神盾局是什么？”

“国土战略防御攻击及后勤局，”Mark回答，当Christy瞥了他一眼时，他耸耸肩，“我屏蔽了电话，但是那不代表我没有进行调查。”

“再问一下，你做的是什么工作？”Eduardo发问。

“从最宽泛的角度说，我们解决超能者所带来的威胁，”Christy解释着，“其中的一些部分可以延展到管理如同你们一样的人。”

“你们还想要盘问我。”Mark说。

“我更希望你来我们这里然后和我们的主管进行谈话，是这样。”

“我现在有点忙，你需要和我的秘书进行预约。”

“我更希望和你进行预约，”Christy说着，“不要让我追在你周围，Mark Zuckerberg。”

“你不会想要她追在你周围的，相信我。”Eduardo对他说。

“好吧，”Mark回答，“但是你会帮忙进行善后工作。”

Christy转了转眼珠。  
“你以为神盾局的特工们在刚刚的十分钟里一直在干什么？”

Mark低头望去。  
穿着危险物料防护服的人们带着起重机与卡车抵达了现场，他们已经开始进行冗长乏味的一系列过程，现在正在将Eduardo悬在街道上空的冒着烟的蜜蜂分割下来。

***

在某个地方可能存在着这样一个笑话，它是这么开头的：钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠走进了一家甜甜圈店。

Mark并不确定剩下的部分会怎么发展。  
事实上，他们买了一些甜甜圈，又走出了商店，但这并没有多么好笑。

“这可是好东西。”Eduardo边说边咬了口果子冻甜甜圈。  
为了这么干，他不得不把他的面罩向上提起一半；这有点隐隐约约的可笑。

他们坐在位于加利福尼亚的Randy的甜甜圈店（译注：Randy’s Donuts，《钢铁侠2》电影中1小时1分22秒左右开始出现的一家店铺，钢铁侠和神盾局在此进行了接触）顶部的巨大甜甜圈标志的洞里。  
这可不是作为蜘蛛侠的Eduardo对收银台的女士说“我们在店里吃”的时候Mark曾预想到的。

“那么，”Eduardo开口，“Christy。你知道那是怎么发生的吗？”

“不知道。”Mark说，他没有提到这更大程度上是由于他已经忘记了Eduardo曾经有一个叫做Christy的女朋友。

“好吧，那就是——我不敢相信，你明白吗？”Eduardo说，“她说‘加我Facebook’，所有的事情都是由此发展而来，但是她似乎——好吧，不论如何，结果是她并不 _正常_ ，但是我没有想到她会是某种——”

“秘密机构的超级刺客？”Mark接过，“好吧，我也没有想到。”

“她确实会武术，而且是克拉夫玛迦（译注：Krav Maga，以色列的一套包含徒手和器械的军用格斗术，是以色列官方所倡导的一种现代实战型近距离接触式自卫格斗术）方面的黑带，”Eduardo说道，“她可以流利说出五种语言，但那是——”

“哈佛，我懂，”Mark说，“五种语言很普通。”

“其中的一种是拉丁语，”Eduardo顿了顿，“你觉得我是不是应该注意到那个？谁会说拉丁语呢？”

“没有人说拉丁语，”Mark告诉他，“那是一种灭亡了的语言。真是荒谬。”

“好吧，很明显Christy会说，”Eduardo摇了摇头，“我要再吃一个甜甜圈。”

这可能是他们第一次谈到哈佛，Mark意识到了这一点。  
这绝对是他们第一次一起享用类似一餐的东西。  
这不像过去他们曾经常常一起定期的吃点什么，那时Mark的食谱主要是由啤酒、红酒与冷掉的比萨组成。

“你没有告诉我你被咬了。”Mark在他能够阻止自己之前就说了出来。

它出口的方式就像是一种谴责。

Eduardo回答的时候，他的声音听起来疲惫不堪。  
“像我说的，它并不是那种在闲聊中可以从嘴边溜出的话语。”

“你可以试着——”

“即使我尝试了，你可能也不会拨出任何的注意力。”

Mark发火了。  
“我想我会付出我的注意力的，如果是我最好的朋友告诉我他 _基因突变_ ——”

“最好的朋友？你确定你希望让话题走到这个方向？”Eduardo的声音变的尖锐。

这就像是一个耳光。  
Mark无法看到Eduardo的脸，但是他可以清楚的想象Eduardo脸上的每一分表情。在Mark的一生中，从来没有人可以像Eduardo Saverin这般的愤怒与如此的受伤。

“也许我们应该谈谈Christy。”Mark转过话题。

“我没有告诉你，因为我不知道如何提起它，还有我以为它最终会消退。”Eduardo对Mark说。  
他的声音低哑破败，就像是这些词句是从他身上撕裂开来。  
“但是它没有消退不见，到了我想要来找你的时候，Facebook已经存在。”

“你应该告诉我——”

“我告诉过你，我在实习的第一天就退出了，你甚至都不记得 _那个_ ，”Eduardo说，“还有，让我告诉你我为什么退出了。我退出了，因为我不能在整个城市为Facebook寻找广告商并且阻止行凶抢劫的同时上还兼顾一个实习。”

“Wardo——”

“ _我不曾睡觉_ ，Mark。我被警方追捕，日夜皆如是，同时还要努力的成为你的CFO。那就是我在纽约的所作所为。”

紧随在这番陈述之后，Mark发现他无法做任何事，只能盯着Eduardo，因为他没有办法说出任何话语作为回应。

修正——他可以说出任何话语以作回应，从 _我很抱歉_ 开始，延伸到Mark现如今已经知道他应该在曾经那时做与说的。  
然而Mark没有办法看穿Eduardo的回应；他惊恐于去设想他可能将这些搞砸的百万种方法，然后将Eduardo推的更远。

而他无法承受如此，尤其是在那些巨大的蜜蜂与金门大桥还有他对Mark的住所或是Facebook办公室时不时的造访之后。  
Mark拒绝接受某些东西会就此分崩离析。  
Mark已经修好了他自己的心脏，他必须相信他也可以修好这个。

因此，他借助于那个明显的理由。  
“我不知道。”

Eduardo将他的面具拉上去一些好让自己再咬一口甜甜圈。  
“现在你知道了。”他听起来苦涩难当。

在接近一分钟的时间里，他们两人沉默无语的坐在那里。  
看起来Eduardo似乎决定用他自己的方法吃完他剩下的半个甜甜圈。  
Mark凝望着傍晚的天空，他痛苦的知悉Eduardo的每一个动作，同时想要搞清楚不到一个小时之前他们两人还享有的轻松自在为何现已完全不见了。

又一分钟过去了，Mark下定决心，他已经不能再忍受了。

他张口说出了第一件窜入他头脑中的事。

“你不准备向我道谢吗？”

“很抱歉，但是， _什么_ ？”

“没错。”Mark勇敢的继续说了下去。“我——我刚刚在那里救了你的命；你也许应该为此对我表示感谢。”

Eduardo只是目瞪口呆的望着他。

“你打来了电话，”Mark说，他越来越觉得他像是正在踩着水，却不断的失败，“我离开了国会大厦那里的重大情况，为了来救你。圆形大厅再也不会同原来一样了。在我们说话的时候，毫无疑问，Chris正在经历某种灾难。”

Eduardo摇了摇头，移开了他的目光，但是Mark敢打赌——Mark敢用他在Facebook的所有股份打赌，Eduardo正在他的面具之下露出微笑。

“谢谢。”过了一会儿，Eduardo说道。  
他听起来像是并不确定自己应该大笑或是大叫。  
“你刚刚在那里救了我的命。”

Mark没有回答，他只是低头对着他的甜甜圈微笑，同时尽力忽略他的心脏犹自在胸膛之中怦怦直跳。

 

译注汇总：

①屋顶上的洞：钢铁侠如果是在室内穿上了战衣，通常是撞墙/撞房顶而出，屋顶上的洞是为了方便出动用的。

  
②JAVIS：也有翻译成“贾维斯”或“老贾”的，这篇中我会一律写作JARVIS不再另行翻译，后文中也会提到，是AI技术的产物，它是钢铁侠的人工智能助手，可以进行一定的对话。它的起源是钢铁侠原来的名为JAVIS的老管家，老管家死去后，新的人工智能助手沿用了老管家的名字）。

  
③Mark II与Mark III：钢铁侠的2号战衣与3号战衣，所有的战衣以Mark 为名，后面跟着罗马数字顺序排列，数字越大，说明该战衣研发时间越晚，通常意义上来讲会更强。需要指出的是，并非因为此文是TSN crossover Iron Man才会以Mark命名，在钢铁侠漫画中，其战衣就是叫做Mark的。为了保留这个名字与TSN交融后的谐趣性，我不会翻译成2号钢铁战衣、3号钢铁战衣，而是会保留英文。

④维持他生命的方舟反应堆所发出的蓝色辉光：钢铁侠剧情相关，钢铁侠在失去心脏后，依靠方舟反应堆维持生命，这也是他战斗的动力来源。也就是说，钢铁侠是没有“心”的，本文作者以题目暗示了这一点。至于方舟反应堆，原文为arc reactor，有关这个的翻译……人人影视在《钢铁侠》中翻译为“方舟反应炉”，《钢铁侠2》中就变成了“小型核反应堆”，这还是同一个字幕组= =。考虑到钢铁侠后期会使用无毒无副作用的升级版本，该元素为虚构，所以我没有采用小型核反应堆的译法，一律写成了方舟反应堆。蓝辉光是方舟反应堆发出的蓝色光芒，出现在Mark胸膛的正中央。（话说这东西不是替代心脏吗？为什么在胸腔正中央都不带靠左边偏的？）一般来说，这光芒穿背心看得见两圈蓝光，，穿上西装就看不见光，但是穿钢铁战衣却又看得见整个形状的白光……（我能说什么= =）

⑤他想起了自己在阿富汗的那个洞穴中的日子，全神贯注的打造出了简陋粗糙的战衣雏形+我的生命是拜已故的Yinsen博士所赐：关联事件，钢铁侠被觊觎自己财富地位的Obadiah Stane暗算，在阿富汗某地被绑架，失去心脏，关在了洞穴里，物理学家Yinsen为他开发了一个装置替代他失去的心脏，得以维持他的生命，为了逃出生天，他假意答应恐怖分子打造军备，乘机与Yinsen合力打造出了第一件钢铁战衣，逃出过程中Yinsen为帮助他而牺牲，钢铁战衣在他逃出后破损，被恐怖分子拾得，后被Stane得到。

⑥钯元素的内核：方舟反应堆的内核是钯元素，这也是钢铁侠的动力来源。它处在钢铁侠胸口前方舟反应堆的正中央。钯元素有毒，长期使用危害生命。之后，钢铁侠会发现另一种安全无毒无害的新元素，以此替代钯元素。

⑦Obadiah Stane：注释⑤中提到的反派人物，派人绑架并且导致钢铁侠失去心脏的始作俑者。他也有钢铁战衣，相比钢铁侠的会更加过时一些。

⑧恐怖组织十环帮：阿富汗的恐怖组织，绑架了钢铁侠（并毁掉了他的心脏），将其囚禁，第一套钢铁侠战衣Mark I就是为了从他们手中出逃而设计的。这个组织也成了钢铁侠正式拾起超级英雄事业的练手之作——钢铁侠将他们痛揍一通，解救了受他们欺凌的难民。  
Mark在阿富汗……第二天+美国军方……“不幸的演习事故”：这两句话是同一个事件，钢铁侠救助了难民、打败了十环帮后飞行返航，被军方发现，沟通无能后被默认是敌方，空军派出战斗机对其追击，其间钢铁侠完成了超音速行驶，并且误打误撞使得一辆军方战斗机追击，所幸无人员伤亡。

⑨神盾局：英文SHIELD，此为缩写。全称为Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division，也就是国土战略防御攻击及后勤局。漫威超级英雄的一个虚拟组织，人口组成复杂，不时出现中国特色的勾心斗角、派系丛生、合纵连横的奇观。后期还会出现人心散了，队伍不好带，于是果然歇菜了的惨烈结局。就目前需要知道的而言，这个组织的意图就是拉拢一群超级英雄组战队 ~~打小怪兽~~ ，旗下包括复仇者联盟。和电影相关的具体可以见《钢铁侠》电影44分钟左右，1小时34分以后，《钢铁侠2》电影的1小时1分以后。  
黑寡妇：神盾局的一名特工，执行过潜伏工作。在《钢铁侠2》以及《复仇者联盟》电影中是由斯嘉丽•约翰逊扮演的，黑寡妇设定之初是gong产主义一派的苏俄特工（唔，之前好像提过，钢铁侠在设定之初是反gong的），后来在神盾局看来是投诚了 ~~在gong产主义这边看来是被策反了~~ ，当然现代的电影没有那么复杂，她就是一个美艳的、监视过钢铁侠的特工罢了，这篇文的作者做了一定的改变，变成了监视猪猪侠的特工了……


	2. Chapter 2

_ _

_下方为上图中的文字翻译_

**掴客网** （译注：GAWKER，前文有过对其的注释）  
 **最受欢迎的超级英雄建立合作！**

作者：Chess Roberts  
（译注，Chess Roberts，漫画兼电影人物，漫画中为黑色短发，电影中为黑色长发，在《钢铁侠2》的电影中曾经报道过钢铁侠的Stark Expo这个展会，由Olivia Munn饰演——Olivia这个妹子有混血到中国血统，所以头发是黑的么？——这个角色真的蛮小，我扒不出什么了……）

_YouTube视频：蜘蛛侠接住下落之中的钢铁侠_

 

即使是钢铁侠也会时不时的需要一点帮助。  
这个视频的质量低的可怜，这可以理解，但是在2分10秒的地方，你可以看到钢铁侠利用他的胸部冲击波（快！有没有人想个华丽点的名字！）对工业巨头变大反派的Obadiah Stane发出了攻击，然后他从空中坠落——没有想到他竟然被我们友善的邻居蜘蛛侠从空中捞了起来。  
接的好，小蜘蛛！（译注：Spidey）

 **相关故事：**  
•女士们在蜘蛛侠与Ryan Gosling之间难以抉择: 风马牛不相及？JEZEBEL网（译注：JEZEBEL，也就是耶洗别，这是圣经中的某个淫荡邪恶的女性角色，这个网站是一个现实存在的网站，上面既有女性关注的名人八卦、时尚，也有一些两性内容，是一家著名的女性网站，掴客传媒旗下的一部分）  
•Facebook‘不会推出’钢铁侠应用GIZMODO网 （译注：GIZMODO，词语直译是小发明，这也是一个现实存在的网站，是一个和电子科技有关的博客网站，掴客传媒旗下的一部分）  
•麻省理工学院科学专业试图复制方舟反应堆GIZMODO网

 **讨论**  
墙行者（Wall-crawler ）说：  
很高兴终于看到一条不是黑小蜘蛛的消息。  
那个家伙真的没能让媒体喜欢他。

黄蜂（wasp）说：  
作秀

大爱复古妞（Vintag3Gurl ）说：  
渣渣与蜘蛛侠是 **朋友**???  
这把我煞到了！

大尉（Kapitan）说：  
@墙行者（Wall-crawler） 没错，我都被那些谴责蜘蛛侠偷劳什子东西与作恶的报道弄恶心了，他明显是个好筒子！

黄蜂（wasp）说：  
@大尉（Kapitan）你怎么能够确定谁是好人谁是坏蛋？

墙行者（Wall-crawler ）说：  
@黄蜂（wasp）现在别吵。  
@大尉（Kapitan）如果他现在在和钢铁侠合作，我希望他的名声能变好点。  
媒体们认为Zuckerberg是个天使，这让我觉得莫名其妙，但它不知怎么的走的很开。

 

 

_下方为上图的文字翻译_

20013 **英国广播公司（BBC）  
Zuckerberg不断堆积的麻烦  
在Mark Zuckerberg打断了参议员的审讯与曼哈顿‘蜜蜂门’之后，Facebook股价下跌**

 

在昨天的听证会上，Stern参议员表达了对Mark Zuckerberg所持有的钢铁侠战衣独特性的怀疑。

由于美国国会被身着战衣的两人袭击，该听证会不得不突然休会。

Zuckerberg迅速制止了这场恐怖事件，并立即起身前往曼哈顿市中心以协助蒙面的自发维和者蜘蛛侠抵御突发的机械蜜蜂袭击。

目前尚不确定是何人或者是何事导致了这场袭击，但是伤亡人员持续上升，并且对该区域内的多处建筑造成了大范围伤害，包括地标性建筑伍尔沃斯大楼。

 

**不稳定因素持续增长**

伴随着这类事件的继续升级，现在存在着一种担忧，它被某些人称为‘英雄效应’——即是说一些十分突出的人物，例如钢铁侠，会导致某种无主见的盲目跟从行为的高涨。

一个意在谴责Zuckerberg的网上在线活动——‘我们不能依赖钢铁侠’——似乎引起了病毒式的反应，愤怒的网友们指出，针对各类重要的地标式建筑的袭击变的更多，这是Zuckerberg即将受到压制的明显证据。

在本周的早些时候，Zuckerberg被迫直面武器大亨Obadiah Stane，后者挟持了金门大桥上的人质，以此要挟，试图夺取Zuckerberg的方舟反应堆与战衣设计。

纽约市警署署长George Stacy（译注：就是《超凡蜘蛛侠》中女主角Gwen的老爸，负责追捕蜘蛛侠的那位）同样表达了他对钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠之间持续性协作的担忧，蜘蛛侠现在位于警方自发维和人员的观察目标列表之中。

“蜘蛛侠的动机依然未知，他断然回绝了警务部门的联络。我们别无选择，只得假定他抱有敌意。”他对美联社如此说到。

在华盛顿与纽约的两场事件紧跟的余波中，Facebook股价发生了史无前例的下跌。  
Zuckerberg及他的发言人均未对此进行评论。

相关阅读  
Obadiah Stane的审讯被延期  
海量蜂群  
Stane工业的未来

（统一的译注：  
1.我认为警方更可能称呼Spider-man为“蜘蛛人”（台版翻译）而不是“蜘蛛侠”（大陆翻译），但是为了统一称呼简化工作，我全部用了后一翻译，如果比较执着的人可以自己脑内替换下。  
2.上面的一些评论ID，我保留了英文，因为有些ID的直译可能并不准确，大家看看就算。  
3.同样是上面的评论，用词特意选择了非正式的近义词。需要精准的话可以点开图片看图上的英文。)

 

“保持沉默。”Chris告诉他，至少这一次，Mark想要对此表示赞同。  
他让公司来处理那次事件后Facebook股价的接连下滑，让Chris负责他对媒体的官方声明。  
他没有回复Audrey忠实的转发给他的许许多多的来电与信息，只是在几个开发商的报告中通过他自己的注解打破了沉默。

Mark有一个难题亟待解决。

在他刚刚回到Palo Alto之后，一个大型包裹也被送到了这里，它是由一名阴沉着脸的神盾局特工亲手递交给他，那名特工说那是“一份来自李探员的纪念品”。  
盒子里面是伴随着Mark攻击了女王蜂而坠落的其中一只蜜蜂，它绝大部分保存完好，仍然被Eduardo的蛛网缠成一团。

接下来的两天里，他都在自己的工作室里度过。  
Dustin，身负监视Mark的使命，他太容易被分散注意力了——那辆作为替代品的杜卡迪迅速让他愉快病突发。  
当Dustin骑着他的新车在Palo Alto的街道上横冲直撞，又或者是他在Mark的厨房里徘徊着对‘我们不能依赖钢铁侠’论坛化身巨大怪兽之时，Mark将那只蜜蜂分解了。

他令JARVIS对铁饼客与箭猪人进行了背景调查，还骇进了大量的重要武器供应商的主机，将他们的设计与他从机械蜜蜂上取得的硬件进行了比对试验。

“你怎么能够确定他们都是有关联的呢？”当Mark将Dustin绑来帮忙，让他对‘我们不能依赖钢铁侠’论坛里的所有主要用户进行IP地址追踪时，Dustin这么问道。

“我不能确定，”Mark说，“但它有足够的可能就是事实，那就意味着我需要对它展开调查。”

Dustin完成了他即兴编写的程序的最后润色工作，它可以提取地址、汇报姓名及位置。  
“所以说，你觉得华盛顿的那群家伙和在曼哈顿引发蜜蜂的可能是同一伙人？”

“如果你考虑到它们之间在复杂程度以及攻击范围上的极大不同，表面上看起来是不可能的，”Mark边说边兴奋的浏览着在他的多重电子屏上显现出来的结果，“然而这可能就是他们的目的——也许他们想要让事情看起来像是钢铁侠不能完全掌控这些。”

“即便如此，你难道不觉得他们的想法有道理么？”Dustin问。  
他的声音是一种小心翼翼的随意口吻，但是当Mark瞥了他一眼之后，他的表情则又只剩下……（译注：原文这里是his expression is nothing but.也就是说原文的but后面就是句号了，少了点什么，导致这里中文有空缺，我用……代替了。）  
“你不认为你在变的有一点……受到压制？”。

Mark眨眨眼。  
“不好意思？”

“你把自己弄的破破烂烂的，Mark，我和Chris（me and Chris）都这么认为——”

“应该是Chris和我（Chris and I）。”Mark说。

“啥？”

“应该是‘Chris和我（Chris and I）都这么认为’，而不是我和Chris（me and Chris），”Mark对他说，“还有，谢谢，但我想我能够让这些在可控范围内。”

Dustin没有继续深究这个问题，但是在Mark已经重新专注于他的编程很久之后，通过他的眼角余光，Mark可以看到Dustin仍然在望着他，。  
某些程度上，Dustin说的有道理，但这并不是某种Mark可以让自己做出让步的东西。  
它归根于一件事——为了最后时刻的Yinsen，他的脸庞异乎寻常的平和，他将手伸向Mark并说着， _不要浪费你的生命_ 。  
还有Eduardo，Eduardo说着， _我不曾睡觉，Mark_ ，他一直以来遭受到四面八方的攻击，却没有得到哪怕一丝一毫类似于Mark与钢铁侠所享有的尊重。

这其中潜藏着风险，Mark刚刚开始意识到那风险会有多大。  
还有他的回答——他唯一可能做出的回答——那肯定是继续向前。

“JARVIS，比对试验的情况如何？”Mark问道。

“ _预计会在两小时内完成，_ ”JARVIS回答，“ _当您等候的时候，先生，是否能够允许我向您提醒一下您在那天要求我调查的复合面料？_ ”

哦，那个。  
Mark提起它只是一时兴起，他很快在接下来一连串的混乱事件中把它忘记了。  
“谢谢你提醒我。你有什么发现？”

“ _当然，_ ”JARVIS说着，“ _至今为止，最好的选择是一种弹性混合材质与可耐热的凯夫拉（译注：凯夫拉=Kevlar，美国杜邦公司研制的一种芳纶纤维材料产品的品牌名，材料原名叫“聚对苯二甲酰对苯二胺” ，它密度低、强度高、韧性好、耐高温、易于加工和成型，具有刀枪不入的特殊本领，在军事上被称之为“装甲卫士”）微纤维合成的一种面料。那应该可以抵御小口径子弹。_ ”

Mark点点头。  
“很好。你能使它着色吗？你知道颜色。”

“ _我会建议包含网丝结构，先生。那会使穿戴者有能力进行短程滑行。_ ”

“很好的洞察力，JARVIS，谢谢。”Mark边说边检查了着色，直接忽略了Dustin对他的侧目。“好的，看起来不错。我们现在可以进行制作吗？”

“ _当然。_ ”接下来JARVIS停了停，像是有些不确定，“ _事实上，先生，在您允许之前，我已经擅自对这个套装完成了制造。_ ”

结果是，JARVIS擅自将蜘蛛标记加在了套装的正反面。

“他能真的这么干吗？”Dustin问，“因为那……真的有点吓人。”

“ _我把那当作是恭维，Moskovitz先生。_ ”JARVIS立刻回答。

这套套装看起来很棒。  
总体来说，它比Eduardo现有的套装颜色上暗了一些，但那会让他更好的融入进夜色里。  
当Mark提起它的时候，他发现它的重量惊人的轻，考虑到它可是那么的坚韧。  
也许他们需要对它进行一点小的调整，好适应Eduardo蛛丝发射器，但把那个放在一边，它比Mark想象的还要好。

“我有点不明白，”Dustin在胸前抱臂，“你对蜘蛛侠有多 _了解_ ？”

Mark耸耸肩。  
“我们在同一个圈子里。”

“所以，像是，他在纽约有一间公寓还有他的所有东西？你们这些家伙会不会见了面然后一起轻松下？”Dustin问，“哇啊，我一直以为他会是……在他没事的时候就倒挂在某个地方的房梁上。”

“那是蝙蝠，Dustin，”Mark对他说，“蝙蝠才倒挂在房梁上。”

Dustin不屑一顾的摆了摆手。  
“半斤八两啦，”他说，“那么你准备把它送过去吗？”

“什么，到纽约吗？”

“我找不到不这么干的理由，”Dustin很明显是忘记了自己监视Mark的使命，“你不是时不时的打破音速吗？”

***

在离Eduardo实际居住的公寓横跨了半个城市的一栋大楼的屋顶上，Mark和他见了面。  
当他身着套装置身于某个水箱的楼梯上时，Mark可以很容易的认出他。

Mark刚一抵达，他就站起身来。  
“发生什么事情了？”

Mark砰的一声着了陆，他直起身来，升起了他的面部护甲。  
“没发生什么，”他有点烦躁不安的说，“有什么出问题了吗？”

“好吧，我以为——因为你打了电话过来——”Eduardo开始解释。

“哦，没，”Mark说，“我给你带了点东西。”  
他够到了放在他战衣内的储物袋，拿出了那套新的套装。  
“这只不过是JARVIS模拟出来的——JARVIS是我的人工智能——那不是……好吧。这应该帮的上忙。”

Eduardo接过那捆衣服，打开了它，检查着上面的蜘蛛标志，并且在他戴着手套的指间摩挲着衣服的织物。  
“你为我做了一套新的套装？”

“这其中混合了凯夫拉微纤维，JARVIS还加上了网丝结构。”Mark对他说着，“你还需要对它进行一些改造，好适应你的蛛丝发射器。”

“真是太惊人了。靴子上面的吸附爪——”  
Eduardo吸了口气，同时检视着在那柔韧而又更加厚实了一些的织物上面突起的颗粒——JARVIS真的干的比他还要好，Mark想着——“我不知道该说点什么。”

“这是我起码应该做的，”Mark说道，他希望自己没有表现的像是他突然感觉到的那样慌张无措，“我认为你可以应付它的升级。如果有什么问题，只要给我打个电话，我会让JARVIS查查看的。”

“谢谢。”Eduardo对他说，Mark发现他突然急切的希望他可以看到Eduardo脸上的表情。  
“谢谢你为我做的这个。你真的不需要这么做，但是我很感激。”

Mark点点头，没有直视Eduardo；他没有说不用客气，因为他在好几年前就应该完成这些。  
他应该出现在那里，和Eduardo一起解决这些。  
他早就应该了解的。

Eduardo似乎感受到了Mark的不安，因为他很快的改变了话题。  
“那么，你有没有找到那些蜜蜂可能的来源？”

“我已经对此开展了调查，”Mark回答，“我将其中的一只蜜蜂进行了分解，而JARVIS已经开始运行实验，看看它们能否与现有的某种武器设计相吻合。”

“你能够得到那些设计是通过——”

“骇进了系统里，没错。”Mark说，“那并不合法。”

Eduardo点点头，然后大笑。  
“那什么时候曾阻止过你呢？”

“说的没错。”

“ _很抱歉打扰你们的谈话，但是实验现已完成。_ ”JARVIS小心的对Mark说。

“等一下，JARVIS。”Mark说。  
他转身面向Eduardo。  
“嘿，我能用下你的手机吗？”

Eduardo把它从他的多功能腰带中取出，递给了Mark。

“我需要一个屏幕。”Mark一边解释一边敲打着Eduardo的智能手机的按键，“我正准备让JARVIS远程进入你的手机。”

“你能做到吗？”Eduardo好奇的问。

“我正在做。”  
最后一个密码完成输入，然后在Eduardo的手机屏幕上出现了这样的句子 _欢迎，Zuckerberg先生_ 。

“哇噢，”Eduardo盯着他的手机，“我有点觉得被侵犯了。”

“你需要停止用你妈妈的生日做你的密码，”Mark对他说，“JARVIS，你能把自己连到手机扩音器上吗？”

“ _当然可以，先生。_ ”JARVIS说，“ _我已经识别出了许多接近的匹配。这些匹配全都出现在Hammer工业的网络之中。_ ”

“我第一个骇进去的就是它。它的结果应该已经出来了。”

“ _它们被存放在一个幽灵目录中，在第二次检查的时候才出现。_ ”JARVIS解释。

“这么说，是Hammer干的？”Eduardo问。

Mark点点头。  
“看起来是这样。JARVIS，你能不能给我展示一下比对结果？”

“ _目前为止，HB-129的飞行系统原理图与那些机械蜜蜂最为匹配。_ ”JARVIS一边对他解说，一边将比对结果显示在了屏幕上。  
“ _那些蜜蜂的主板与中枢命令系统同样与六个月前的一款无人操作军用机原型极其相似。_ ”

“那些爆破装置呢？”Mark问。

“ _基本类似，先生。_ ”JARVIS回答，“ _那些爆破技术看起来与Hammer工业仍处于试验阶段的实验设计最为接近。我相信我们找到了蜜蜂事件的来源所在。_ ”

“谢谢，JARVIS。”

“你打算怎么办？”Eduardo问，“你可以通知神盾局，但是由于你取得这些信息的途径，我很怀疑有多少事是我们在法律范围内可做的，”

“不知怎么，我很怀疑神盾局是否会在意在法律范围内行事，但是你说的有道理。”Mark说，“除非我们能找到其他指向Hammer的证据，这还不够好。”

“你把他惹火了，不是吗？”Eduardo说，“在参议员对你的听证会时。”

“我一直在惹火许多人。这某种程度上变成一种习惯了。”

“恐怕我不得不同意。”  
那几乎是温暖的，他是指Eduardo说这话的语气。  
“你可以表现的非常…… _自我_ 。”

那远不是一种抱怨，但它也当然不是 _你最好请个律师，混蛋_ ，而Mark可以接受他能得到的任何东西。

“我需要继续追踪那些背景调查，看看我还能查出些——”Mark开始说着什么，但他很快就被JARVIS打断了。

“ _先生，有一通来自Hughes先生的电话。他说十万火急。_ ”

“把他的电话接进来，”Mark说，“是Chris。”他对Eduardo说。

自从Mark从阿富汗回来之后的第一次，Chris听起来真的陷入了恐慌。

“Mark，你必须现在马上回来。”Chris说道，“出了大事。”

“我在纽约，”Mark对他说，“怎么了？”

“Facebook正在遭到攻击。”

***

考虑到Facebook可能正面临着近几年来最为严重的技术危机，当Mark回来时，办公室里的每一个人都表现的让人钦佩的冷静。  
仅仅有一些迹象透露出有什么严重的问题正在发生：几乎每台办公桌上的电话都在不停的响着，键盘上的手指发出疯狂的噼啪声，还有所有的Facebook执行官与技术与发展部的核心成员都被召集到了主会议室中。

Mark刚一走进大楼的楼门，工程副总裁Samy就开始对他汇报最新消息。  
“这是某种分布式拒绝服务攻击（DDOS 攻击），但是相比我们曾经的准备，它的范围要广的多。在亚洲的大部分地区与欧洲的一些地方，我们已经当机了。”

“当你说到范围广的时候，你是指什么？”Mark一边问着一边大步踏进办公室，卷起他的笔记本电脑，走向会议室。

“我们找到了上百万的木马（bots），”Samy说，“服务器不能承受了，我们的后备主机也不行。”

Mark深深的吸了一口气。  
他们需要保持冷静。  
“我们有网络协议，坚持下去。我们的数据中心情况如何？”

“Dustin已经赶往圣特拉拉站去支援那里的同事，帮助那边重新联线。”

“很好。”Mark说。  
如果他能够直接控制硬件，他就能够清楚的了解到发生了什么。  
“我们对网络交换的监视进行的怎么样了？”

“我们将网桥架设到了一个老的交换机。”Chris说。

Mark点点头。  
粗鲁，但是有效。  
现在Mark需要来瞧瞧到底发生了什么。  
幸好他将战衣中途脱在了家里；他们免不了要度过一个漫长的夜晚。

Samy是对的——这是一种拒绝服务攻击，但是出于一种空前的范围。  
什么东西或者什么人控制了百万计的计算机，向Facebook服务器硬塞进超出它承受范围的网络流量。  
每当技术员们试图进行任何形式的重新启动，攻击就又重新抬头。  
与此类似，转移服务器似乎也没有丝毫帮助，正如他们现在已经在使用的代理服务器一样。

“似乎不论我们做什么，都没法甩开它们。”Mke说，他是开发人员中的一员，“你知不知道有谁会有能力以这样的范围锁定我们？”

“我可能知道。”Mark冷冷的说。  
也许他永远都不应该轻视Justin Hammer和垃圾防火墙。  
“确保我们保存好所有东西的日志。“

“我完全不知道那些攻击是从何而来，”Chris的声音从他监视着网络交换的所在传来，“那肯定不是从一个特定的国家，所以我们没办法按照区域封锁IP地址。它们简直就是控制了全世界的机器。”

在那一瞬间，Mark想起了JARVIS对Eduardo手机的访问，屏幕上出现了 _欢迎，ZUCKERBERG先生_ 这样的句子。

“你的手机，”Mark突然说道，他从会议室的书桌上猛的抢过了Chris的黑莓手机，“你的手机中装了Facebook吗？”

Chris震惊的望着他。  
“没错，当然——”

Mark花了半分钟的时间进入了Chris手机的数据历史。  
他把它递回给Chris。  
“看看这个。”

Chris扫了一眼屏幕。  
“我的手机被入侵了。”

Mark检查着他自己的笔记本电脑。  
“我的电脑也是，”他说着，声音紧绷，“还有，我敢打赌，办公室里的每个电脑都是这样。”

Samy看起来迷惑不解。  
“那到底是什么意思——”

“那些被入侵了的机器，”Mark说，“每一个在攻击我们的木马——它们都是属于Facebook用户的电脑。如果我们有六亿个活跃用户，那就刚好是正在攻击我们的木马的数量。”

房间里弥漫着一种愕然的沉默，每个人都停下来消化着这个信息。

“但是谁能侵入所有的用户呢？”Chris问。

“不是谁，而是 _什么_ ，”Mark的思路开始清晰，“想想那些蜜蜂。”

“那些蜜蜂？”Sammy重复。

“如果某个拥有进入Facebook系统权限的人可以用某种病毒影响它——一只女王蜂，如果你想这么理解的话——那个病毒可能可以在所有联接到互联网上的计算机制造工蜂。”Mark说着，“不论我们做什么，病毒都会知道。我们没有办法通过转移服务器或使用代理服务器的方法移除病毒，因为它在 _我们的系统_ 之中控制着所有的工蜂病毒。”  
Mark短暂的闭上了双眼，呼出一口气。  
“它真是 _无与伦比_ 。”

“你的意思是它很可怕，”Chris说，“还有，Audrey已经在门外站了5分钟了。”

“让她再坚持会。”

Mark转向房间里的人。  
“我们需要让Facebook崩溃。”

“但我们从不崩溃， _从不_ 。”Samy喃喃。

“好了，”Mark说道，“我们即将崩溃。告诉技术部门，停止试图让部分网络恢复的尝试。登上一个状态信息，在twitter上发布一条道歉信息，做不论我们需要做的任何事。我们需要让所有东西脱机，进入我们的系统，然后找到那个病毒。”

“Mark，那看起来很紧急。”Chris一边对他说一边指着Audrey现在正举着的那张纸。  
她用大写字母写着 _是美国联邦调查局_ 。  
当Mark抬起头看的时候，她又举起了第二张纸，上面写着， _还有中央情报局_ 。

“您的电脑一直在给我打电话，Zuckerberg先生。”当Mark猛的打开会议室的房门之时，Audrey对他说，“Jarvis？他说现在有一批手持搜查证的探员正在您的房子里。最后一次他打来的时候，他们正试图对他进行重写。”

“他们不可能对JARVIS进行重写，”Mark说，“那不可能。”

“我想他们发现了这一点，”Audrey干巴巴的回答，“所以他们对您前门的门锁进行了爆破。也许您应该确定一下一切是否正常。”

“Shit。”Mark转向了Chris，“我需要回去。”

“我和你一起去，Samy可以留守。”Chris说，“我们开我的车去。”

***

当他们抵达的时候，五辆厢式车就停在Mark的房子外，一些家伙已经正在将一个巨大的板条箱搬进其中一辆厢式车内。

“那是不是我的——”Mark一边说着一边爬出了Chris的车子，急急的奔向他们的方向，“那是我的战衣！谁给你们权利让你们拿走它？”

另外一个家伙从他的房子里出来。  
“先生，我要求你同我的同事保持距离，”他说，“我有一张搜查证，那允许我没收你的任何乃至所有的财产，用以作为起诉你的证据。”

“你们有什么理由——”Mark爆发了，然而Chris已经走到他们面前并且将一只手搭在了Mark的肩膀上。

“如果您不介意，警官，我想知道发生了什么事。”他有礼的对那个男人说道，露出了那种专业的、有点谦恭意味的微笑，当Mark毫不在意的在股东宴中冒犯了什么人时，他通常会摆出这个笑容。

“我们接到了Hammer工业有关Zuckerberg先生在今天早些时候试图进行骇客行为的举报。”

“试图——”Mark愤怒的张口，但是Chris用胳膊肘熟练的顶了下他的肋骨。

“好的，警官，”Chris说，“有没有什么您认为有必要没收战衣的原因？”

“有。”那个男人说道，“那是第二件事。当我们进来的时候，我们发现了这个。”  
他示意了下那些人正在搬出来的第二个板条箱。  
在那里面，是Mark为了试验而分解开的机械蜜蜂。

Mark的心沉了下去。  
“你不会是认真的吧，”他说，“你不可能认为那个蜜蜂是——”

“Zuckerberg先生，”那个男人打断了他的话，“我 _很快就会_ 以制造这只蜜蜂以及制造攻击曼哈顿下城的蜜蜂的嫌疑逮捕你。还有，相信我，当我们的人得出结论之后，我 _将会_ 逮捕你。在那之前，我们要将你的战衣和你所有的计算机硬件设备没收，以供更进一步的调查。你需要退远点。”

“这太荒谬了，”Mark对他说，“你很清楚的知道，我 _制止了_ 那场袭击；如果没有蜘蛛侠和我的介入，曼哈顿下城将会受到无法挽回的损害。”

“Mark。”Chris警告性的说。

“我要知道是谁唆使你这么做的，”Mark厉声说，他的一只手指直指那个男人的脸庞，“是不是Justin Hammer？还是Stern参议员？”

“Zuckerberg先生，你需要离我远点， _现在_ 。”那个男人说。

“ _Mark_ ，”Chris重复，“退开些。”

Mark不忿的反驳他：“你难道期望我就这么毫无作为的看着他们把一切都带走吗？”

Chris伸出一只手。  
“是的，我是这么想的。”他小心的措辞，“现在的你对此无能为力，而在Facebook，我们需要你。你要对这件事放手。我们稍后再处理它。”

“Chris，你不能——”

“你要求我帮助你成为钢铁侠，”Chris对Mark说，他的声音是全然的认真，“现在，我需要你听我的。”

有那么一瞬间，Mark就这么不敢置信的盯着Chris，他竟然会让Mark离开这里。  
离开这里，当Mark为之付出的所有东西正要被那些厢式车带走之时。  
然而，Mark的一小部分，最为冷静、理性的那部分，已然知悉Chris是全然正确的。  
他不可能解决这个难题，现在不可能——但是他可以回到他的Facebook办公室，确保他们找到病毒。

“好吧，”Mark说，“我在听。”

“好。”Chris做了一个深呼吸，“好，很好。我会联络法律部，看看在这种情况下，我们能做点什么，但是现在，我们回办公室吧。”

寂静无声，麻木无觉的，他们重新爬上了Chris的车。  
但是当他们出发的时候，Chris没有朝着Facebook办公室的方向前进；他只是转进了一个角落，将车停在了离一条小路有些距离的地方。

“你骇进了Hammer工业的系统，”Chris一边说着一边转身看着Mark，“你肯定发现了什么东西。”

“那些蜜蜂的设计就在Hammer工业的幽灵目录中，”Mark回答，“我不知道Hammer到底有没有能力制造出我们现在感染的那个病毒，但是他就是那种只是为了对称就这么做的家伙。”

Chris看起来一脸肃穆。  
“将蜜蜂的事情栽赃到你身上，让Facebook崩溃——他想要毁了你，Mark。”

“我能了解这一点，谢谢。”Mark一边说着一边目光决然的凝视着窗外。

总有这样一种可能性存在——有人不仅仅以钢铁侠作为目标，而是还包括Mark生命中的所有事物。  
至今为止，Chris相当令人钦佩的没有说出‘我早就这么告诉过你了’这样的句子，因为那是他从Mark做出了那个声明之后就一直想要让他直面的事。  
现如今，不论Hammer接下来想要做什么事，Mark都为此失去了他的战衣。

Mark转身面对Chris。  
“我需要打个电话。”

***

当Christy接起视频电话的时候，她看起来不怎么高兴。  
“你怎么知道这个号码的？”

Mark对她摆出他最复杂难懂的微笑。  
“你们的神盾局数据库需要一个更好些的防火墙。”

“没错，因为你的Facebook防火墙效果真是太棒了，”Christy说道，当她看到Mark阴沉下脸后露出了嘲弄的微笑，“怎么了？我很忙的。”

“你才不忙，你在新墨西哥州。新墨西哥州没有发生任何事。”

Christy戏剧性的转了转眼珠。  
“你会吃惊的。听着，Zuckerberg，你现在正通过神盾局的卫星电话和我通话，这会让我们双方都为此破费。我给你三分钟的世界，现在说事儿。”

“是Justin Hammer导致了那些蜜蜂，还有，可能为了我的战衣被人拿走了的这个事实。”Mark告诉她。

“好的，那和我有什么关系？”

“这是你们的问题，因为他们想要用你们送给我的那只蜜蜂作为证据栽赃我，”Mark厉声说，“你说过神盾局掌管超能者所带来的威胁。我现在已经无法出动，我很确定Justin Hammer准备做些别的什么东西。你能找到其他人负责应对这件事吗？”

背景处的某个人对Christy说了些什么；在她对那人做出回复的时候，她掩住了摄像头并且将音频设为了静音。

过了一会儿，Christy重新出现在摄像头面前，她叹了口气。  
“认真的说。你把我们当成什么？保安吗？”

“人们的生命岌岌可危——”

“在我看来，如今岌岌可危的是你的公司以及你的声誉。还有，神盾局不会为了没有办法保护自己的超级英雄浪费它的资源来帮他们挽回局势。”Christy清了清喉咙，“话虽这么说，Hammer确实是个威胁，你需要找到办法逼迫他显示自己的图谋。”

“怎么做？”

Christy扬起了一边的眉毛。  
“你成功的制造出了微型方舟反应堆还骇进了六个主要武器供应商与神盾局的系统，”Christy对他说，“我相信你能自己想到些办法。”

“太棒了，那真是很有帮助。”Mark回答。

“如果你需要支援，你也许可以考虑给蜘蛛侠打个电话。只要他没有失去他那该死的狗屁能力或什么的，他会很有帮助。”Christy补充道，同时做了个鬼脸，“到现在已经超过三分钟了，我要挂了。”

Mark低头望着他的手机。  
“好吧，那很有用。”

当Mark与Chris回到Facebook办公室的时候，Samy与其他人仍然在定位病毒的过程中。  
Mark的首席营运官正和通讯小组驻扎在旁边的房间，守着电话说着，对，为了应对这次攻击，整个网站在接下来的几个小时内都被关闭了。

Mark可以记起曾经那段时间，那时候Facebook会无法打开的想法对他来讲是无法想象的；记起他也如此这样的告诉Eduardo。  
他身体中的某些部分仍然由于看到正悬挂在Facebook首页上的状态信息而郁痛，但是此时此刻还有扼要的多的紧急事件需要关注，像是Hammer的下一步动作。

“Zuckerberg先生，”Audrey说道，“Saverin先生打来电话找您。我可以请他再打电话过来，如果您——”

“不用，”Mark对她说着站起身来，他起身的动作太过突兀，以至于撞到了桌子，Samy的咖啡因而溅了出来，“我去接电话。”

“Mark，我照到了照片。”Mark刚一接起电话，Eduardo就说道。  
背景处传来风吟；他肯定是在什么地方的大楼顶端。  
“皇后区的Hammer工业设施中的十六区。我发现了他制造蜜蜂的流水线。”

“太棒了，因为Hammer正不遗余力的将那栽到我的头上。”Mark回答。

“ _什么_ ？”

“他们带走了我的战衣，Wardo。”Mark对他说，“如果Hammer还想要做些别的什么，我对此无能为力，Christy也根本无法相助——”

“Christy？”  
Eduardo可以在一个词语中注入如此多的不敢置信与冒犯意味真是让人不敢置信。  
“你给Christy打了电话，而没有打给我？”

“现在不是讨论这个的时候，还有没错，我以为她可以通过神盾局牵线搭桥，”Mark说，“你现在在哪里？”

“我在 _号角日报_ （译注：Daily Bugle，在托比马奎尔版本的《蜘蛛侠》中，Peter就在号角日报担任摄影记者工作，但是此报纸的报道方向是蜘蛛侠威胁论）的屋顶上，如果你希望的话我现在就能将这些照片投稿。”

“ _号角日报_ 讨厌你。”Mark对他说。

“我知道，”Eduardo回答，“但是他们会喜欢这个的。”

他听起来是如此由衷的欣然满足，有那么一会儿，Mark不知道应该说些什么。  
而Mark发觉原来从生理上渴求某些东西是可能的，因为那就是他当下感受到的。

最终，他勉强回答，“谢谢。”

“不成问题。非法入侵——家常便饭。”Eduardo回答。

“我欠你一次。”Mark对他说。  
他深深的吸了口气。  
“还有我很高兴我们仍然——我很高兴你仍然支持我，Wardo。”

“Holy _shit_.”

Mark畏缩了下。  
“抱歉？”

“哦， _不_ ，”Eduardo说，“ _不是的_ 。”

“好吧，”Mark唐突的说，他突然感到一阵发冷，“我知道那可能是有点太逾越了，但那也不是什么合宜的反应——”

“Mark，你不知道，”Eduardo打断他，“地平线那端有 _他妈的一群蜜蜂_ 正在飞过来。”

 

 

_上图文字：_

很抱歉。Facebook将很快恢复服务。

请关注@facebook获取最新消息。

 

“我需要我们现在能够空出来的所有多余机组。”Mark说着大步冲进了会议室中，他把比萨盒与夹馅面包的袋子从书桌上扫落，为笔记本电脑屏和实习生们搬来的机架式服务器挪出足够的地方。  
Samy勉强救下了他的咖啡杯。

“你在做什么？”Chris一边问着一边把两把椅子推到一旁，以便帮助Mark尽快架好电缆。

“我在上载JARVIS，”Mark回答，同时插上了一个朴实无华的闪存碟，“如果我能将他远程架设起来，他就能够为我显示出纽约市出现的蜜蜂的卫星图像。”

“卫星？”Chris重复，“在你一半的计算机硬件都被没收之后，你到底想要怎么远程进入JARVIS——”

“ _不用担心，Hughes先生_ 。”JARVIS突然说道，当他的声音从一名实习生桌上的扬声器发出时，听起来比往常更加细弱了一些。  
“ _我现在位于Google服务器内，我正渴望利用些便利设施。_ ”

出现了一阵闪烁，然后纽约市的卫星图像出现在了屏幕上。

“这是实时的Google Earth（译注：虽然觉得大家应该都知道……Google Earth，利用卫星显示地球上各地的地址、建筑、实时图片的软件。）吗？”实习生中的一员气喘吁吁的问。

“看起来很糟。”Chris喃喃，他正望着帝国大厦附近团聚起的蜂群。

“将女王蜂的坐标提供给蜘蛛侠，JARVIS，”Mark说着检查了图像，“操。他们中最少有三只。”

Chris摇了摇头。  
“他没有办法一个人应付这些，对么？”

至少他们知道最快打倒蜂群的办法，Mark冷冷的想到。  
唯一的问题就是那些蜜蜂同样也知道那个战略，而Eduardo既没有火力也没有Mark第一次摧毁女王蜂时候的后援。

他的目光从屏幕上的蜜蜂移向了桌子另外一边尽头的Samy与技术团队身上。  
Justin Hammer当然知道如何让别人收到沉重的打击。

Mark突然惶恐的意识到，他从未在一生中如此的无助。  
他从来没有面对过如此高的风险。  
因为不仅仅只是Mark的名誉与Mark的公司正岌岌可危——Eduardo正在那里独自抵挡那些蜜蜂，在没有战衣的情况下，没有任何事是Mark可以做的。

“Mark，”Samy说着突然抬起了脑袋，“我们把病毒隔离了。某种程度上。”

“你说隔离了是什么意思？”Chris问。

Mark走过去看向Samy的屏幕。  
他们为了应付巨大扫描量而匆忙改进过的扫描程序已经定位出系统中大量看似无害实则已经被侵入的菜单。

“为什么这些菜单还列在这里？”Mark问话的同时浏览着列表，“这里说它们已经是干净的了。”

“那就是这个病毒的美妙，”Samy解释说，“它进行了自我复制，却在它从一个文件夹转移到另外一个文件夹的时候删除了所有的痕迹。这就是为什么我们费了这么长时间才真的定位到它。如果它在我们的系统之中移动——”

“我们可以通过关闭部分服务器来把它隔离出来，”Mark补上他的句子，“干的好。但那仍然没有回答如何将它删除这个问题——”

又或者那 _存在_ 某件Mark可以做到的事。

“Mark？”Chris问，“你刚刚在说到一半的时候停下来了……”

Mark没有回答。  
相反，他突然而然的在键盘前面落座，开始敲打。  
到现在，他可以一边睡觉一边进入Hammer工业的系统，而他不再真的需要避免监测这个事实加快了他的进程。  
那只是些拼杀的活儿，但是很快Mark就已经将Facebook的二级目录联接到Hammer那边。

“我为我们的自我复制病毒找了个新家，”Mark说着向后靠上椅背，“而且这比安个木马容易多了。”

“拜托不要告诉我你装了个木马。”Chris叹了口气，但是不管怎么样，他改变了主意，看了看Mark的成果。  
“你是对的，”Chris缓缓说道，“它从我们的系统中清除了。”

他们屏气凝神的看着病毒继续删除了它自身所有痕迹的同时转移到了Hammer的目录中。

“这个病毒最棒的特性同时也是它自身的弱点，这真是相称，”Mark低语，“他们把根文件叫做‘殖民地’。现在它几乎已经覆盖了比Hammer预想中更多的土地。”

“Hammer会不会知道是你干的？”Chris问。

“几乎肯定会的，”Mark回答，“那些特工们马上就会拆开我们的大门了。”

“那为什么——”

“你不明白吗？”Mark说，他勉强克制住声音中的胜利欢庆意味，“如果这个病毒侵占了Hammer工业的所有终端用户并且对主系统发动了拒绝服务攻击——”

“那可能会让那些蜜蜂停下。”Chris接过他的话。

Mark点点头。  
“那可能会让那些蜜蜂停下。”

“ _先生_ ，”JARVIS说，“ _蜘蛛侠似乎已经报废了一只女王蜂，但是接下来的伤害范围实在是相当的广大。我已经给李探员打了多个电话，但是神盾局是否会进行部署还不得而知。_ ”

“你认为那些病毒会花多长时间？”Chris问。

“根据日志，”Samy说，“它用了两个小时侵入我们的系统。”

两个小时太过漫长。  
Mark看着屏幕，屏幕中JARVIS在其中被击溃的那群蜂群处标出了记号点。  
许多大楼大面积的冒出了黑烟，在这所有楼群中，几乎没办法分辨出Eduardo可能在其中的何处。  
从JARVIS在图像中很有助益的显示出的警务部门和消防队的表现看，疏散进程进行的太过缓慢。  
毫无疑问，全国的新闻媒体都要求知晓钢铁侠的所在。

“Mark！”

Dustin冲进了会议室，他在这么做的过程中几乎要撞在机架式服务器上。  
“你的战衣！”他大喊，举起了Mark V手提箱。

“你怎么会有的？”Mark问着立即伸手接过。

“我不小心把它放在我的杜卡迪上，带着它去了圣克拉拉，”Dustin说，“为此向你说声抱歉。”

“不，没必要道歉，你是个 _天才_ ——”Chris张口说道，但是他被Mark穿上战衣的声音打断了。

当头盔环绕在Mark头上的时候，几个实习生看起来可能会真的因为兴奋而自燃起来。

“留神注意那个病毒。”Mark对他们说。  
他又转向了Chris，“我要用窗户了。”

***

Mark抵达第五大道之时，日已西沉，然而纽约市依然灯火闪耀。

“ _先生，那些蜜蜂们似乎采用了一种防守策略。_ ”JARVIS通知他。

Mark抬头看着十只左右的蜜蜂在帝国大厦周围飞来飞去，与其余的蜜蜂分隔开来。  
两只巨大的女王蜂依附在大厦上，在那片混乱中岿然不动。  
下方，军用坦克在街道之上滚滚而过，招致了蜜蜂的炮火，但除此以外，在驱逐蜜蜂方面它们几乎毫无作为。

“JARVIS，给我更新一下蜘蛛侠的位置。” Mark在对两只直飞向他的蜜蜂发动了攻击之后焦急的说道。

“ _他似乎正沿着第四十二街向莱辛顿大道前进，_ ”JARIVS回复，“ _那些蜜蜂牢牢锁定着他。如果我能提个建议，先生——_ ”

“我要赶赴那里。”Mark说。

“ _我也这么想_ ，”JARVIS附和，“ _此刻您有两只蜜蜂尾随，先生。_ ”

Mark在空中来了一个突然的弯身，使得那两只跟在他身后的蜜蜂直接撞向了对方。

“ _干的非常漂亮，我必须这么说。_ ”

“全力以赴。”Mark回答，他向着高处进发了一段时间，然后返身下降到和大楼等高，以便藏身于一小群带有攻击性的向Eduardo之字形前进的蜜蜂身后。  
“你认为我们能对这群蜜蜂使用反机能攻击吗？处理单元器就位于襟翼下方。”

“ _试一试总没有坏处，先生，_ ”JARVIS说道，与此同时，淡蓝色的瞄准镜出现在Mark的显示器上，“ _我会精确定点。_ ”

两只蜜蜂被Mark的冲击波轻易撂倒，除此以外的所有蜜蜂则被那些子弹准确射中了处理单元器。

Mark飞到Eduardo的身旁，后者看起来烧焦的十分厉害，当他荡身到一栋大楼的屋顶上以便喘匀气的时候，非常明显的更倾向于使用自己的身体左侧。

“为什么你 _从来_ 没有准时出现呢？”当他看到Mark的时候他这么问，但他的声音里是全然明显的放松。

“现在我来了。”Mark回答，然后轰飞了另外一只企图接近他们的离群蜜蜂。

“我的大英雄，”Eduardo说，他现在正弯着腰，手指紧握住他的身侧，“新的制服太棒了，顺便说一句。”

“为此你需要感谢JARVIS，”Mark心烦意乱的说，“我需要把你带到某个安全的地方。”

“你需要应付那些蜜蜂，”Eduardo纠正他的句子，“我会没事的。”

“你会是首当其冲的目标。”

“ _Mark_ 。”

然而Mark没有机会去争论，因为第二波蜜蜂突然从大楼的另外一侧出现。

“哦，操，”Eduardo呻吟，此时，另一排蜜蜂从Mark的身后露面。  
他们被彻底包围了。

“ _也许是时候使用镭射枪了。_ ”JARIVS适时的张口。

Mark点点头。  
“趴下，”他对Eduardo说话的同时举起他的手臂配置着镭射枪，“这会相当酷的。”

或者说相当危险。  
他还从来没有用过镭射枪；它是一种Mark实验性植入的一次性武器，现在仍然存在大量瞄准与准确度方面的问题。  
虽然如此，不论如何他都必须让它起作用。

在他能够激活镭射枪之前，不知怎么的，有些诡异的情形发生了。  
那些蜜蜂的翅膀停止了运动。

他们停在那里，悬空了很长一段时间，然后开始成批成批的坠落。

是那个病毒，Mark屏气凝神中想到。  
那个病毒起作用了。

“我不知道你做了什么，”Eduardo喃喃低语，“但这真是太他妈酷了。”

“谢谢，”Mark回答，“JARVIS，我想要给Justin Hammer打一通电话。”

“ _Hammer工业基于互联网协议的电话语音似乎无法使用，先生，_ ”JARVIS说，“ _是否需要我来联系他的私人号码？_ ”

“我不知道我们有他的私人号码，但是当然了。”Mark说。

Justin Hammer接起电话的时候听起来忧心忡忡。  
“你是哪位？”

“我是Mark Zuckerberg，”Mark对他打着招呼，“我打来只是要说，成果不错，我听说 _号角日报_ 正考虑为你颁发一颗金星。”

“Mark，嘿，兄弟——”

“只是个建议，在未来大概二十年、你在监狱里面发霉的时间里，你也许想要建个优秀点的防火墙。”

***

很有可能，Mark那一年最为骄傲的时刻正直冲胸臆，此时Stern参议员正在不情不愿的为他别上第二枚奖章，表彰他击退了两波蜜蜂袭击并且逮捕了Justin Hammer。

他最愉悦的时刻，从另外一个角度说，包括了Dustin打电话告诉他Facebook已经恢复并重新运行，还看着他的战衣被那个将它们带走的同一政府公务人员羞愧的归还了回来（这个过程由于明智的Christy李探员的一系列电话而加快了不少）。

不论如何，最棒的时刻，是这个：

Eduardo从Mark屋顶上的洞进入了他的屋子。

就其本身而言，那并非不同寻常，但是除此以外，事实上，Eduardo并没有穿着他的蜘蛛侠制服。  
他穿着牛仔裤和一件领口张开的橄榄绿衬衫，在他落地之后，他从他的背包中抽出了整洁叠好在一起的制服。

“嗨，”Mark说着伸手接过这套制服，“我估计那需要一些修补。”

Eduardo点点头。  
“它的有些地方有点烧焦了。另外，我可能需要几件后备。在洗衣日的时候，那会非常的不方便。”

“我会看看JARVIS能做些什么。”

这一阵子以来，与Eduardo进行一场现实对话的同时能够目睹Eduardo的脸庞和他的每一个表情，这对Mark来说是一种安慰。  
当他快乐与放松的时候，他的眼睛有一种独特的弯曲之道，一直到此刻Mark才记起这点。  
他的下巴因欢欣而露出的角度，他将身体的重量压在一只脚上的随意方式，所有这些都接近于轻松率真的一类东西。

“你知道，”Eduardo对Mark说，“那个洞是个非常严重的安全隐患。”

“在你利用它侵入我的私人住宅以前，它都不是个安全隐患，”Mark回答，“我猜你没有听过任何一场Chris的从门出入说教。”

“我猜你还没有开始着手进行对我的安全调查。”Eduardo反击。

“以防你没有注意到，我一直有些忙。”

“可是你并没有忙到忘记将我从纽约警局的橙色名单上撤下。”

Mark耸耸肩。  
“我是我起码能做的。纽约需要蜘蛛侠。而我总是能不时的略尽绵薄之力。”

Eduardo微笑，再微笑，足够明显与温暖到让人受伤的地步，只可惜Mark也在微笑，因为他们各自都伤痕累累，但是不论如何他们已经驶在修复过往的轨道之上。

***

 

_下方为上图文字翻译_

**沙龙网 **

**纽约需要蜘蛛侠  
多年守卫城市，蒙面的自发维和人员终于从纽约警局的橙色名单中移除  
**  
作者：Betty Brant  
（译注：这篇报道的作者，不知道大家注意到没有，是与蜘蛛侠发生情感纠葛的女性之一，她是号角日报的一名编辑，与Peter互相吸引，但是她的哥哥在蜘蛛侠与章鱼博士的战斗中意外身故，其后她对蜘蛛侠由埋怨到谅解到因为相处的时间原因最后双方分手，她嫁给Ned Leeds到多角情感纠葛以及更多，非常复杂。而在终极漫威宇宙中，她是号角日报主编Jameson的秘书，不再波波头，变成黑长直，经历也不同。这位女性在加菲的《超凡蜘蛛侠》中并未出场，但是在托比马奎尔版本中是有这个角色的。——这个角色在《蜘蛛侠》漫画中非常重要，有很多可扒的，如果有兴趣可以看看这个帖子首楼末尾于8月10日增加的译注，以及同一个帖子4楼的补充，没兴趣可以忽略。）

纽约市仍然处于巨型机械蜜蜂的突袭阴影之下，但是至少传来了一件喜讯——无名英雄蜘蛛侠终于得到了众多民众认为他所应得的认可。

当Mark Zuckerberg，钢铁侠背后的男人，由于帮助守卫纽约而获得了他的第二枚奖章，身为自发维和人员的蜘蛛侠则由于他对身份的保密而错失了这一殊荣。  
尽管如此，他的贡献仍然在Zuckerberg个人的获奖演讲中得到了承认与肯定。

“蜘蛛侠是纽约市的真正英雄，”Zuckerberg着重强调，“没有人应该对此表示怀疑。”

在Zuckerberg对蜘蛛侠发表公开支持之前，这对组合携手应对了涉及军火大亨Obadiah Stane的人质挟持事件以及第一第二次的蜜蜂袭击。

在本周的早些时候，纽约警署署长George Stacy（译注，Gwen的父亲，在前面的报道中发表过对蜘蛛侠的意见）确认了蜜蜂事件的主导者正是Justin Hammer，他是Hammer工业的创立人兼美国国防的主要承包商。  
同时他还是针对Facebook服务器并且导致该社交网络平台关闭近四个小时的一次大范围拒绝服务攻击的嫌疑人。

Stacy警官同时声称，除非有证据表明蜘蛛侠不再为了公共安全而采取行动，否则他将会从纽约警署的橙色名单中移除。  
这种立场上的转变被广泛认为是对蜘蛛侠在纽约城市安全中起到重要作用的认可与感谢，这也受到了大众的广泛好评。

“这实际上相当于给他颁发了一枚奖章，”蜘蛛侠的支持者Harold Osborn（译注：这货是Harry。）告诉沙龙网，帝国州立大学（译注：位于纽约的一所大学，Peter、Harry、Gwen是这所大学的学生。）的校园里为此举办了一场庆祝派对，“我们万分高兴，人们终于看清蜘蛛侠是什么——他是一名钢铁侠一般的超级英雄。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogue 尾声**

“只是把事情搞清楚，你是要向我询问我发表声明之后的情况，”Mark说，“还是说这和复仇者的创立计划有关？”

在桌子另一头，Nick Fury（译注：漫威人物，在漫威终极世界中，他是神盾局和终极战队的创始人，在《钢铁侠》《钢铁侠2》《美国队长》《雷神》《复仇者联盟》均有出场，《钢铁侠2》中，他在甜甜圈店里与黑寡妇一起对钢铁侠进行了复仇者联盟的初次知识普及，那个独眼带着眼罩的黑人就是了）皱着眉头，“你不应该看到那些。”

“你需要好点的防火墙，”Mark简短的说道，“我对那些文件有几个问题——”

“你需要关注的唯一文件就是你自己的那份。”Fury打断了他的话，将文件夹推向他的面前。

“我要看着眼罩还是那只单眼？”Mark问，“这样我们才不会一开始就搞错什么。”

“ _Zuckerberg_ 。”

Mark抿起嘴唇。  
“我认为是那只眼睛。还有我已经读过那个了。从头到尾。你想要我加入，但是你不能确定我能否和其他人合的来。简而言之，答案是不，不会。”

“我注意到你和蜘蛛侠非常亲密。”Fury温和的说，然而他以一种尖锐而富有压力的方式看着Mark。

“我注意到他没有在名单上，”Mark反击，“我读过他的文件。那份报告最少落后了五年，对他的评价可能是偏颇的，还有——”

“你只是怨恨李探员把‘Mark Zuckerberg’列为蜘蛛侠的一项弱点。”Fury说道。

“在说服我加入你们这一点上，你可做的不怎么样。”

“我不是来这里说服你的，”Fury说着将脑袋偏向一侧，“我认为你已经做出了决定，而你来这里是来谈条件的。”

“这从某种程度上说没错。”Mark回答。

“某种程度上？”Fury重复。

“事实上，”Eduardo说着从窗户里纵身跃入，大为震惊了站在窗户下面的神盾局探员，“ _我们_ 是来这里谈条件的。”

“还有，在我们谈完之后，我会瞧瞧看你们系统中的漏洞的。”Mark以一种想要做出安抚的语气说。

Fury竟然发出了轻笑。  
那真是吓人。

“那么，”Eduardo说，“先说最重要的。”  
他从屋子的最远处拉来了一把椅子，坐到了Mark身旁。

“没人需要照顾一只鸡。”

——完——

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇还发在[随缘居](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-51620-1-1.html)上，欢迎在SY上留言。


End file.
